The Opportunity
by ewaa
Summary: She will help them. Help all these people that shouldn't die yet. Not like this. Not by leaving their loved ones to cry their hearts out. She will change it. She has the opportunity. (OC "reincarnation")
1. Start

' _ciekawejaksmakujączipsyzeszpiankiem_ ' – thoughts

" niewiemczyjechaćnaopenerazarok " – talk

 **mampsa – drama**

 **ALEWOLEKOTY – BIG DRAMA**

* * *

 **Hello my friend! I want to thank you for reading my work.**

 **I'm planning to make this story quite long. Of course it's all depends from you how long it will be in the end. If you will read it = I will update. Simple :)**

 **So I hope that you like it and.. see you soon!**

* * *

 _It's dark. So dark. Am I in this darkness? I can't tell if I have a body. I don't see it. I don't feel it. **DARK.**_

 _Black. It's so black. Do I know any other color than black? I can't see anything except black. **BLACK.**_

 _I'm scared but I feel safe. I feel loved. Why do I feel loved? By who? I don't know. I can't tell. I can tell, though, that this darkness is safe._

 ** _BADUM-dumm._**

 _What's that?_

 ** _BADUM-dumm._**

 _Is someone there?_

 ** _BADUM-dumm._**

 _Dark._

 ** _BADUM-dumm._**

 _Safe._

 ** _BADUM-dumm._**

 _I'm not scared anymore._

* * *

 _'Where am I?_ ' This was the first thought that I had when I awoke.

Where I awoke you may ask. HAH. That's a good question my friend because **I. DON'T. FUCKING. KNOW.** Everything I see is blurred. Like, I can't concentrate my eyes. If you still don't get it then listen – put the lower part of your palm on your eye and then push it, like you want to push your poor, beautiful eye into your skull. (But don't do it too hard! I am not responsible for you getting hurt! Better go and contact your doctor if you know… something happened) Ok. If you feel a little bit of pain then stop, voilà~ Your right/left eye sees like I'm seeing the world at the moment. Maybe a little clearer but it doesn't matter... you don't have to thank me, really.

For three days I was stuck in this situation. I couldn't see. If I move I feel like a fucking dumpling. Yep, dumpling. You know why? Because I was a damn baby. Don't get me wrong, the thought that I'm a baby didn't come to me when I first had opened my eyes. I just realized it when something big, once more, raised me from the place where I slept and started to carry me everywhere. EVERYWHERE!

At first I couldn't focus on anything. I could only think about how I had _no control_ of the situation. I saw blurred colors-and no shapes. The thing that was carrying me, looked like some demon. A black and white demon! So from time to time I cried. Well.. I-I screamed like I was possessed.

It's NOT my fault! I was so damn scared and confused! You would do the same! ONLY GOD CAN JUDGE ME!

Every time when I cried, I heard a quiet, sweet singing. So gentle. So soft. Yes... this loving voice began to calm me. One more time I looked at the demon but this time I wasn't scared. I tried to focus my eyes on it a little more so I could see what it really was... and then it hit me.

I was in someone's hands. That thing was singing to me. That thing nourished me. That thing looked after me. The child. Its child. I was the child. I couldn't see because I was too young. I couldn't move because I was too young. OH GOD. **Why the hell am I a child?!**

And I passed out. Again, don't judge me.

So yeah... That's how I come to that conclusion that I was a **baby.**

Oh and **NO.** I don't remember my mother pushing me through her vagina. **LIKE HELL I WOULD LIKE TO REMEMBER THAT.**


	2. Mum, huh?

**Hi! Eh.. I think that this story isn't as interesting as it should be and maybe I write really incomprehensibly because of my mistakes but I won't give up with writing it, yet. Let's hope that it will be better in no time, right guys? If someone would like to help me that's great!**

 **Hope you like it! Chap2! :)**

* * *

I'm finally old enough to see some shapes and **THANKYOUSOMUCHFORTHAT!** I was really done with not seeing a fucking thing clearly. You hear sounds, you smell things, you feel them when you touch them- but you can't see for yourself what it is. It's _so_ not cool guys. Believe me. Not. Cool.

I must say that my life is pretty.. boring. When I wake up I'm starting to cry so my mother knows that I'm ready to eat something. After that I play and sleep. Oka-san always comes to me with that lovely smile of hers, kiss my forehead and talk to me. And I love her for those small things very much.

I discovered that while I as a baby I was quite emotional. I mean yeah... no shit Sherlock but, I become really, **really** emotional. I thought that I would be able to control myself and be a quiet child like the good girl that I am, but nope. I can't. When I'm hungry-I cry. When I'm sleepy-I cry. When I'm bored-I cry. I cry and cry, and cry, and this is exhausting! So when my new mum started to kiss me, hug me, sing to me, simply doing things that makes me shut up, I can't help but love her more and more. And THAT also shows how emotional I am right now.

Without even thinking about it, I made her my **true** mother. I feel so shameful because she is not my mother. NOT MINE! She is a mother of this body and kids mind. But I, and my almost adult mind belongs to my first mother. I mean, thanks to her I am who I am. Thanks to my first life, I am who I am. This new life is... not mine. But even if I know that, I still love this woman who takes care of me. And I wake up every day and live this life like it's mine. But this life should be the life of another girl. Maybe nicer than me or smarter.

I don't even know when I start crying. But it doesn't matter, cause guess who comes to my rescue? Yep, that woman. I shouldn't be so shocked. It's morning and she is probably thinking that I just started our routine.

"Is my beautiful daughter ready to eat?~" she asked like every time. I should stop crying now and nod with a smile but I _can't._ Today I won't stop. Hell no. Too many emotions that I can't understand. So I let myself cry.

"Oh darling don't cry, Okaa-san is here~ "

She lifts me from my bed and starts to hug and shush me. It doesn't help. Why should it? She is NOT my mother.

"Tell me what's wrong and I will help you, huh? Sweetie?"

I looked at her for a second thinking that she is probably smiling at me but no. Na-ah. She had that worried look on her face.

 _'Oh god **what have I done?!'**_

* * *

While living with her I learned some things. This woman, my new mother is a very kind creature. Even if she's in the other room I can feel the love that she holds for me. For her sweet daughter. Sometimes she is sad and full of worries but when she looks at me she hides it and tries to be strong for me. She never shows her negative emotions in front of me. This woman only shows how happy she is with me. Even if I cry, she smiles. Not with a sadistic smile of course! With her kind smile, full of love.

As long as I remember, I tried to think of a reason for her worries. It could be the fact that my father is absent. I thought that he left her for some other woman but it's not possible. My new Oka-san looks like a damn model. What a fool he would be to leave her.

So maybe he works in another country? That's quite popular. Father of my classmate worked in New Zealand for 3 years. His son told me that they lost contact with him because of the work. So likely that's what happened with my father.

I learned also that I have a sibling. I was kind of shocked because I haven't seen her even once. The fact that I didn't see my father I took as pretty normal, in some way. That's just the world that we live in, with divorces and all. But to not see a _**sibling**_? That's 10 years old?! WHAT THE HELL?! I showed the confusion on my face as much as I could but my mother ignored it, probably thinking that I wouldn't understand anyway.

She only said that my "Onē-chan will come soon and play with me".

Yep. I didn't buy that bullshit. Her older daughter didn't come home for a few months. Mhm, that's NOT strange at all. She is for sure worried about that shrimp but still acts as if everything is alright. What a strong woman.

I promised myself that I would never make her sad or worry. It's my first goal. I will make her proud so she can forget about those fuckers pff.. _'who would leave **MY** mother like that!?'_

* * *

And now. Here I am. In this woman's hands. Looking at her worried face.

 _ **'YOU IDIOT!** I'm such a moron!'_

I stopped crying a second later but her face still showed signs of worry. So... I opened my mouth to say "Okaa-san" and be a sweet daughter like always but all I said was "aa-an". Well fuck you too tongue! I will force you to move properly! I was so mad and embarrassed!

And then I heard a soft laugh. I blink. Once. Twice. And next I'm hugged.

"Oh thank you Kami-sama! I was so worried honey!" She said kissing my hair still holding me.

 _'Yea.. I know._ ' I thought sadly. _'It won't happen again mum. It won't'_

She finally let me go and put me on the floor. For a moment she was just looking at me with a serious expression but in a blink of the eye she put a spoon with food into my mouth and started to talk to me happily.

 _'WHERE THE HELL DID SHE HIDE THAT?!'_ I thought in shock. But with the next portion of food I just ignored the fact that my mother just magically made food appear. I must say that her cooking is freaking AWESOME! I will be a fatty in the future because of her, I'm telling you.

"How about playing now my little one? Oka-san has to go and clean the house so be a good girl and play carefully huh?~" She says while wiping my face off, a bit of apple had left my mouth earlier. I could only nod but that was enough for her. She kissed me one more time and left my room.

I stayed for a minute in the same position and only when I heard noises from the corridor which told me that she was going downstairs, I started my training.

 **I JUST HAVE TO SPEAK.** I wanted to have a conversation for god's sake! I needed to be able to speak with mum!

 _'Yes, with my new mum'_ I smiled to myself. _'Okay, dear tongue. Let's have some fun~'_ kekekeke


	3. Past

**Hey you! How do you do? I'm here with new chapter. I didn't know that writing can be so hard, oh man. I would like to congratulate all autors. You are great! Also, big 'THANK YOU' goes to my first follower of this story: bouff2. You made me really happy! :)**

 **Okay.. now read this. Byebye!**

* * *

 _'' Ohayō Oka-chan!~" yelled a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes in school uniform._

 _"AH! Ohayo, ohayo!" the old woman with black hair greeted. She was sitting on the sofa when teenage girl came into the room. "How was your school Hikari? Did you do well on the math test? You know that father is worried about your marks and..oh" a kiss on the cheek stopped her from continuing her sentence._

 _"Oka-chan~ I did well.. tell Otō-chan that he shouldn't worry about me~ I'm fineee!~ " Hikari was now hugging her mother._

 _"Oh, I see.. that's good. Would you mind telling me why are you are so happy today, huh?" and as soon as last word left her mouth her daughter kissed the top of her head and left the room saying:_

 _"I just fell in love mum~ but it's a secret so I can't tell you more, ne?" and with a grin on her face she disappeared leaving her depressed mother alone._

 _"Again Hikari?" She let out a long sigh of despair, "What an amorous daughter I have." and she smiled to herself._

* * *

 _In the garden of the Tatsuya family Hikari lay on the grass looking up at the sky and trying to relax the best she could. Today she had come back from a school trip and it had been a really long journey without any free time. They could only 'study, study, study and study because it was their duty' as Samatsu-sensei gladly shouted at them every they. He's probably single and will stay that way forever! Dahh! Who would ever want a boyfriend like him!?_

 _"NO ONE!" The girl shouted suddenly scaring off a few birds with her outburst._

 _A little bit embarrassed now, she put her hands on her face to cover the blush across her cheeks. 'If sensei wasn't such an ignoramus I would gladly be with him. He is a very intelligent man and all... Let's be honest. He's damn young and handsome. Who cares that he's stiff and thinks about "educating new generation" way too much.'_

 _She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice it when her father came over to sit next to her._

 _"And just who did my daughter fall in love with this time?" He almost shouted. "Do I have to go to school and speak with chairman again?!"_

 _Hikari jumped up from her position and turned to the man with wide eyes._

 _"Oto-chan! You can't do that!"_

 _"Oh? I can't?" He give her a look which clearly stated that 'yes, he could' and then he smirked. "You are only 12 years old, I shouldn't even have to remind you that. No boys for you!"_

 _"I know that but what can I do? Heart wants what the heart wants~"_

 _"Okay. I'm taking all your shoujo manga! You are getting dumber and dumber! "_

 _"But dad!" She shouted after her father when he stood up to head back home. "I'm old enough! I can do what I want! You can't do that!"_

 _"Try me!" Was the only reply she got from her now absent father._

 _'Who does he think he is?! Gah! I have had enough. I want to live alone. Who needs that geezer!" She shouted the last part._

 _Looking one last time at the sky she gets up and runs toward her home._

* * *

 **She never thought that her life could change so much. That people could change so much.**

* * *

 _"Ohayo Oto-san. How are you?" She asked the man who was sitting on the sofa._

 _"Ohayo Hikari. Good, and you?" Her father replies in monotone._

 _"Good. I will be in my room." She stays there for a little while longer waiting for some sort of answer but receiving none she quickly stumbled into her bedroom and jumped onto the bed._

 _'So what to do now. Study?' She looked over at her school bag. 'Oh hell yea! Study~' she thought sarcastically._

* * *

 _"Hey Hikari! Look! I can drink more than you!~" Shouts the dunk 19 year old boy._

 _"Yeah, maybe because I don't drink Minechi! Stop shouting I'm standing next to you, moron!"_

 _"Gezz... stop being so serious my friend. We're here to celebrate, aren't we? WE'RE FREE NOW! We're adults! No more studying! Here, drink this~ It's so sweet! Come on! Don't look away from me! I'm being nice here! DRINK!DRNK!DRINK!DRI... **AGH**! Why the hell did ya punch me?!" He asks with tears in his eyes._

 _"Because you won't shut up! I'm not drinking today. Who will drive us home, ne?! And we aren't adults idiot!"_

 _"We can sleep here and have some fun~" he answers her with a wink._

 _"Yea.. you're right. I just dream about spending my night with drunk men~ In two hours I want to see you here and then we are going home, idiot. Don't you dare go and fall asleep in some random bushes!"_

 _"God... you were funnier when you were younger!"_

 _"I was stupid when I was younger."_

 _"BUT FUNNIER! SEE YA DADDY!~"_

 _"Idiot."_

* * *

 _The body of a soon to be 19 year old girl lies in the street. Blood matted her hair and pooled around her, coloring her body red. She had been slammed out of her window when her car had hit a truck._

 _It's late at night and the stars are twinkling like never before, seemingly laughing at her. It was so quiet that she couldn't hear anything. Anything except for the sobs of a boy around her age next to her._

 _"Oh god. Please. Don't die. Please. Don't do this to me!" He knelt by her side, unharmed by the collision. He checks her pulse in hopes that she's still alive. Finding one his tears pour from his eyes even harder. "M-My phone...! My phone... oh god... my phone...! Please hang in there! I'll find help!"_

 _He stands up and looks into the darkness around him calling, "S-Someone please! Help! S-She's dying! Get help! An Ambulance, something!"_

 _But the night is empty and no one answers him._

 _He runs to the truck driver who was in much better condition and would certainly survive. He however was unconscious so there would be no help from him. She was dying and he couldn't do anything! Checking for a phone on the man's body he fins none and swears._

 _"FUCK!" Once again he is by the girls side, hope disappearing as the night continued on._

 _"Hikari, I will be back in a minute! I promise! You will live! Just don't give up yet okay?" He kisses her forehead and chokes back a sob at the blood that stained his lips. "Stay alive! You can't leave me!" And he runs in search of help_

 _But that help would come too late because by the time he got back his friend was gone._

* * *

 **"OUGH!"** I inhale air like crazy. _'So that's what happen. Minechi. Car accident. I died?'_

I sat up and looked around myself. ' _Good, I didn't wake her'_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _'Why did I dream about them? My parents? And Minechi..'_ I looked sadly down at my hands. _'I wonder how you are now. Minechi my friend...'_

* * *

My name was Tatsuya Hikari. I was the daughter of a well-known doctor in Japan. My mother was a house wife. Oto-san didn't let her go back to work after she gave birth to me. I learned later that it was because of her decreased immunity. When did I learn that? About a month before she passed away.

I was 14 at that time. The doctors said they were impressed that she even managed to survive that long. They even had balls to tell me this. **Me.** A little girl who's world had just told her to go fuck herself.

My mother. The person, that had supported me my whole childhood- had left me. And they dared to tell me that she shouldn't even had see me grow?! Are you fucking kidding me?!

My Oto-san fought for her all these years. But he lost. He lost the love of his life. So he did what every stupid man in his situation does- separated himself from me. His daughter. Her daughter. He couldn't look at me because I had her brown eyes. He didn't like talking to me because I had her voice. I wanted to be a teacher. Like her. He didn't like that. He couldn't bear the fact that I was so like her.

After that party with Minechi I was going to live with him and his boyfriend. I planned to leave my father like he wanted to leave me...

And in some ways I did it, **didn't I?**


	4. Oba-san

**Wohoo! I have a faver of the story! Thank you** Arianna Le Fay **!**

 **Hope you like it!~**

* * *

Soo, GOOD NEWS! My training paid off! After a month I can speak some words – basic words - so I can say what I want to do like eat, play, sleep, shit.. you know?

When my mother heard my first word which of course was "Oka-san" she was so happy that I thought that she will die of happiness. I'm pretty awesome I must say heh. Made woman so excited by using only one word? ' _Yes, I'm great.'_

For a whole day my mother gave me so many kisses and hugs that I thought about maybe saying more words, but nahh.. I won't spoil her, not yet. Maybe in few days when I will be to hungry to wait for her to come to me in her slow pace. Yes. This sounds like a good plan.

"Oh dear I'm so proud of you" she was telling me again and again, and again.

 _'_ _Woman, I know. Stop that and make me some food!'_

"It's really strange though." ' _Oh?'_ This sentence caught my attention. "Kids don't speak so soon. I mean Mikoto-chan spoke when she was about a one year old not 9months.." she said it under her nose so I shouldn't hear it but shit happens and I did. _'Mikoto huh? My one-chan?'_

"What an intelligent child I have huh.. prodigy? I will speak with Oba-san about it maybe, what do you think my baby girl?~" Last part was said with this sweet-sweet voice which adults use while they are speaking to kids. I. HATE. IT. But what can I do about it, ne?

I ignored her and played with her hair. They are SOO soft. DearJesus, how did she make them like that?! Will I have the same hair as she has? Well, If the answer is yes then I'm quite damn happy. But let's focus on topic of her monologue, shall we? If she wants to talk about me with some old hag then okay. I'm glad that she has someone to talk but this prodigy thing worry me. I don't want to study some fucking languages, math and play some stupid instruments because I get things easier than other kids. NOPE. I studied a lot in my past life and **like hell** I will do it in this life too! And it's not like I'm a prodigy. It's all thanks to my adult mind so yeah..

 _'_ _Having a conversation with her must wait I see.. what a pity'_

"You have your birthday in 3months. Should I invite her, hm? Do you want to meet your Oba-san dear?~"

* * *

To say that I'm shocked is an underestimation. ' _What in the name of lasagna is going on here?!'_

Today is my birthday. I should be all hyper happy right? Nope. For me it's a day like every other day. Maybe a little bit more interesting because of that "Oba-san" that will come. Old witch and the cake that my mother is preparing right now are the only differences of my daily basic.

Today is also the first time that I'm in living room. You see, my mother never took me from first floor.. or I just don't remember. That's quite likely cause I remember only things that were after the day that I 'awaked' and If I'm counting it right, I was at that time like 6months old.

But I'm shocked not because of that. I'm shocked because we have TV with black and white screen. ONLY TWO DAMN COLORS?!

There are two options. We are too poor to buy new television so we use this one which my mother took from her parents or even grandparents OR we are so damn rich that we spend our money only on monuments. I have heard about people soo obsess with old fashioned things that they live in castles and ride on horses instead of cars. Every each one of them sleep on money. So maybe my mother was also like them. I can't tell if we are rich or not but that is a good excuse for all this old appliances.. I think.

Second most interesting thing in this room is the mirror. From some time now, I wondered how do I look. I know that I'm still a fat baby, but.. maybe I will be able to imagine my look in few years from now. Let's be honest, everyone looks at the appearance. Pretty people have easier in life - it's a fact!

So I crawled toward the mirror and..

 _' **Holly shit** , I'm soo ugly!'_

I'm, like I thought, still in baby fat. I have two chins! My face is heart-shaped. In the middle of it I have sweet, small nose and let's hope that he won't turn into Pinocchio nose one day. My ears are a little bit too big.. gah. Good thing that they aren't protruding. My eyes are very dark. I can't tell if they are really black or the color is just so dark. _'I have my mother's eyes.'_ I thought. My lips are nothing special. Normal and pale. I'm happy because even if I'm damn ugly, chubby baby now, it looks like I will be quite a hottie in the future- like my Oka-san. Did I mention that I have the same hair color as she? FUCK YEAH!

"I see.. so this is your daughter Aiko-chan? She is a curious kid, isn't she?" I turn my head so fast that I'm sure I pulled a muscle in my neck.

And here she is _. 'My Oba-san, he?~'_ She doesn't look like my mum at all. Brown hair and low growth? Na-ah. Nothing like Oka-san. She doesn't look that old even, if I may say. Maybe she is 40years old or something like that. In my opinion too young for a grandmother, but what do I know?

"Are you going to introduce yourself sweetie?" my mother asked while I stand up from my sitting position.

I bowed as low as I could without losing balance. "Ohayo Oba-san! I'm Eri! Nice to mitchya!"

As you can see I leveled up in my skills of spiking and walking, impressing right? Well what can I say, this 3 months were boring as fuck.

Older lady bowed back a little "It's a pleaser to meet you Eri-chan. My name is Uchiha Ukumu. I'm an elder of our clan, did you heard about elders?"

 _'WAIT. WHAT? What clan? What the fu – '_

"I don't think that a child young as my daughter should worry about this meters at this age Oba-san" my mother answered for me. "I would appreciate if you don't talk about our clan during my child birthday. If you want to discuss this topic you can come any other day." Oho.. I can see a dark cloud above my mother's head. _'Mama bear much, ne?'_

Ukumu-hag didn't say a word. I think that she didn't expect such a reaction from my mother. "Now please, let's go to the kitchen and eat a cake. I have a present for you too my little one so come on~" And like that she dragged me with her while our guest was trailed after us.

* * *

This Oba-san isn't that bad, I have to say. After my Oka-san told her what she thinks about her stupid question during our introduction she was all polite and I dare to say- happy.

I didn't have grandparents in my old life. I don't even know a thing or two about them because my mum and dad didn't talk about them and I personally didn't care much. Yeah, it would be nice to know your family but I didn't like old people so thought about having in **my** family some dinosaurs wasn't my favorite. Only contact I had with older generation was at the bus stop or at the bus. All this geezers have some radar in their eyes, I'M TELLING YA! Each time I sat down on empty place in bus, some old hag come to me and ORDERED me to give her MY sit! Of course I had to do this cause if I didn't all zombies like her would lynch me and I didn't need that. So as you can see, I don't have good opinion about old people.

But this Oba-san is okay. It's nice to have someone other than my mum near me. Refreshing.

"Ne,ne! Oba-san! Why don't you look like Oka-san? We are family, right?" I asked curiously. "Did you dye your hair brown?"

As an answer I got a soft laugh from two women. "I'm your family dear. I'm a mother of your father. So no, I didn't dye my hair. I have brown hair naturally" Sad smile showed and disappeared in a no time from her face.

"Oto-san? Oba-san tell me abo–" and here my mother interrupted my request.

"Eri." She said "I told you that I will tell you everything about him in the future. So stop." Ah.. yes. That's true. About two weeks ago she promised me this. I forgot. My bad!

"Okay Oka-san. I'm sorry."

She patted my head and smile at me. ' _Good. She is not mad.'_

"Oh, she is so like Mikoto-chan, don't you think?" grandma asked mum. "And both of them are soo much like you. You are for sure proud of them, ne?

Mother sight. "Yes, and they grow so fast. This sweetie here.." she tickled me "is too smart for her own good."

"That's true. She will be a great power for us in –"

"Yes, I know. But let's not speak about clan today."

"My apologize."

'Clan. Again what's going on? What clan?' I thought looking at them 'I now know for sure that we are rich dah. Clan=rich. Obvious. But still, I have to ask mother about this clan thing.'

"Eri, say goodbye to Oba-san and please stay here. I will be back in a minute" I do as she told me.

* * *

Here I am. Alone. In my living room with my presents.

So for my birthday I got from my mother new teddy bear. You know like kids chew everything that they see, yes? It's because of their teeth.

Long story short- I almost ate last teddy bear so new one is a great present.

Oba-san gave me nice, white shirt. _'Really nice textile woo.. what's that?'_ I touched some symbol. _'I know it. It's Uchiha fan. Why is he..'_

"…"

Okay. Let's think.

My name is Uchiha Eri.

I'm one year old.

My mother's name is Uchiha Aiko.

I have a sister (which I DON'T FUCKING KNOW) called Uchiha Mikoto.

 _'There was only one Uchiha Mikoto in the story and she was a fucking mother of two emo kids! So what the..'_

Mikoto is ten years old.. maybe now eleven. It's hard to tell. Where is she then? I had to ask mother.

Okay, next.

Mikoto will be a wife of Uchiha Fugaku - future clan head.

My Oba-san is Uchiha Ukumu. She is a (damnfucking) elder of the clan.

My father is also Uchiha. He has to be because of his mother. So where the hell is he?

 _'WAIT!'_ I pause in my thoughts _'WHY THE HELL AM I UCHIHA. This clan is **fictional**. A manga!'_

I shut my eyes and sat on the floor hugging to myself. I have to calm down.

 **CALM. DOWN.**

Big inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale, in and out, in and out. Pfuuu…

 _'It doesn't matter **HOW** did I find myself in this world. It's now my life. Uchihas. Okay. They are now my family. Even if they are crazy!~'_

Oka-san come into the room "Oh, my sweetie is for sure sleepie, ne? Let's go and sleep." she lifted me from the floor and went towards my bedroom.

 _'It will be fine..'_


	5. Surprise?

**I completely don't know what should I write about. What can kids do?** **I also tried to make this chapter a little bit longer.. Okay, that's all.** **See you guys!**

* * *

''Ah! How are you Aiko?!" yelled some person that was running towards mother with a child. " I haven't seen you for.. what? A year now!? Tell me eve – Oh.. and who is that?~" asked grey-head woman while crouching to a young child which was standing near her mother's leg. "What a lovely girl you have Ai-chan!~ Can I have her?! We can swap, what do you think? I will give you my cat and …"

Mother of the girl could only laugh at her silly friend's request while said person didn't stop talking.

* * *

 _'_ _Who is she?'_ I asked myself.

Oka-san told me that we are going shopping today. I wanted some orange juice and dango. After shopping she said that she will take me to bookstore and buy me some books – I need to read about this time period. Then why are we on playground?

' _I'm disappointed.'_ And if my mother's lie wasn't enough this strange woman showed up.

 _'_ _She doesn't act like Uchiha much.'_ And that was a fact. ' _This woman, that now is trying to make me her daughter, is more like Uzumaki than Uchiha._ '

"This is Eri and no I won't give you my daughter. Make your own Shinue." mother said still smiling

Talkative woman started to blush furiously "AH! B-But you know Ai-chan that I and Toku-kun aren't marriage yet! W-We can't do things like that! In 5year maybe but not now! W-What clan would say! Hehehe, don't say stupid things like that! We just started dating! Ano, he is great and all but.."

 _'_ _Okay, If I hear_ "dattebane" _in a second I will fucking freak out!'_

I think my mother saw the discomfort on my face and thanks her for that!

"Eri meet my friend and cousin Shinue. Shinue meet my daughter Eri." And just like that she pushed me forward right into this hyper auntie hands.

 _'Yeah.. thanks mum'_

"It's soo nice to meet you Eri! You can call me Shinue-nee cause I'm too young to be an aunt! I'm only eighteen!" she kept saying while hugging me. "Now that we know each other go and play with kids over there! Go, go~!" and she pushed me towards sandpit just like that. "Me and your mummy needs to talk~"

 _'_ _OKAY! I get it! You don't have to push me!'_ I thought while going in predefined direction.

Mother with Shinue went to the nearest bench and sat down. So all I can do right now is go and play with some shrimps.

 _'_ _Okay, where are you?~ - Oh! Got you!_ ' I saw a child sitting alone in the sand.

"Hi there." I said to him. He looks like he is around my age. He has short, dark blue hair and big black eyes. Like seriously BIG! ' _Wooo! What a beautiful eyelashes he has!'_

He looked at me a little sad.

"Why are you sad, boy?" I tried to be nice.

"Other kids don't want to play with me." He looked down "They say that I'm too young and stupid."

I patted his head and ruffled his hair as much as I could. _'How soft! I think that's just Uchiha thing.'_

"I will play with you how about it?" and like that he looked at me like at some big present.

"Yes! I want that!"

I let out a sight "Well.. then let's go swing maybe, ne?"

I didn't have to finish the sentence because boy was already running to one of the swings.

"My name is Kise!" he said when he was sitting "what about you?"

I went behind him and pushed his back as hard as I could.. yes - he is rather heavy.

"My name is Eri."

"Eri?! What a nice name! Eri! I like it!" he answered happily.

After that he started to talk about his dog that was called Kagi and his family. He told me also some stories and jokes that he heard from some kids.

"I don't understand them but other boys have lough so they have to be funny" he told me.

I let out a sight from my mouth once again _'If he could understand dirty jokes then I would have to go to his parents and have a talk with them.'_

I learned that he is actually older than me. He is tree years old and I will be two in 7months.

It looks like Uchiha kids starts their training at his age. He has his first taijutsu practice four days ago and he couldn't stop talking about being ninja.

We played like this for hours until Kise's mother come for him. Little boy promised me to see me soon and run to her. I shouldn't call him little cause he is older than me but I just can't help it. He is too damn sweet and innocent.

And that's why I'm standing now, in front of my mother and her friend with a very serious face.

"I want to protect them, Oka-san"

Women looked at me with curious look. "Who do you want to protect sweetie?"

"Kids" I said simply. Oka-san didn't question me. She just pat my head and told her cousin that it's time for us.

"Byebye girls!" Shinue shouted after us "watch out for perverts!"

But my mother didn't shout back at her. She was too busy looking at me.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Oka-san said without skipping a bit.

"You lied to me."

And when she realized what I'm talking about- she laughed.

"Yes.. I'm sorry. How about going shopping tomorrow?"

* * *

Mother decided that it's time for me to learn writing and reading and I'm happy with this idea. I remember all this things from my first life so I don't have much to learn.

"Look Eri at the paper. Do you see this kanji?" I nodded. "Do you know what it means?"

 _'_ _Yes..'_ "No Oka-san."

"It means Eri. All this symbols.." she write once again 絵理 "..together form your name. Do you want to know what your name means?" again, I nodded.

"Eri means _blessed reward_ "

If I think about - that's... a strange name. Not popular one for sure. Most parents call their kids something like _pure beauty_. So..

"Why did you call me like that?"

She kissed my forehead "Because I'm blessed to be your mother"

* * *

Month passed and I think that I can read by myself now and don't make my mother too shocked because of it. Yeah.. almost two years old kids don't read books alone. Especially history books. **I KNOW IT!** But I was already called a prodigy so I don't care.

In this word being a (Konoha's) prodigy means working very hard, being used by others and having a NAME. You know like Kakashi no Sharingan, White Fag, The Sannin or Yellow Flash. You can also be called a clan killer but I don't think that I like this one.

Thought of being someone's weapon isn't my favorite but I don't mind it also. I will be the one who used them in the end.

At first, I really didn't want to be seen by adults as intelligent child. But now, when I know in what kind of word I live, I changed my mind.

To be able to protect someone I have to become strong. And who is stronger than prodigy?A kid that have more training than any other person? Who learn everything earlier so he has more time to practice?

If you want to be a strong shinobi in Konoha – you have two options, you see.

1\. Become a prodigy and train till you die

2\. Become an apprentice of the sannin

(If you are born before sannins, go and find Senju brothers)

You noticed it too? That Madara Uchiha was right about domination of Senju?

*Hashirama and Tobirama were strong so they trained Hiruzen and elders. Hiruzen trained Sannins. Orochimaru trained Kabuto and Sasuke, Tsunade trained two most powerful medic-nins Shizune and Sakura and Jiraya trained Yellow Flash (who trained Kakashi and Obito), tree Akatsuki leaders and future world hero - Naruto.

Yeah I know that Obito was trained later by Madara but it doesn't matter cause who defeated him? Followers of Senju!

Of course, there are some exceptions like Hatake Sakumo but in the end he didn't play such a large role in Nautoverse.

But back to me.

I know that I won't have a childhood if I become a prodigy but I don't need one. I once had it and that's enough for me. I don't plan to be a kid again. Thanks.

* * *

So here I'm. Reading my book in the kitchen while my mother is making diner for us.

I'm sitting at the table. My feet aren't touching the ground of course, they are just hanging in the air. Book is too big for me so I just put it on the board instant of holding it.

I just changed the page, when my mother asked what have I learned till now from the book.

"That our clan did nothing to build this village."

She looked at me "What do you mean?"

"Well.. Some time ago Uchiha Mandara and Senju Hashirama - heads of their clans - thanks to Hashirama, entered into an agreement and as a result of it this two clans build Konoha. We didn't do much, though. We only accepted their offer about peace, mum. And knowing our clan It took some time till we agreed to this idea."

"We aren't stubborn honey. Why do you say that?"

"Not stubborn but proud. I may be young, but I see how we act Oka-san." I answered simply now closing the book. "And as too proud people we don't like ideas that aren't ours. Especially if they are good."

"You are right in some way. But in the end we did accept their offer and we together built this village. If it wasn't for us, Senju would never built it. They were to weak."

Now I'm mad! Why Uchihas have to be so arrogant?! "They were our life enemies. They couldn't be weak mum!"

"Don't lift your voice young lady. Control your emotions." She said not looking at me. She focused more on finishing the food. "I didn't mean it like that. Senjus weren't weak. They are a stupid but strong clan, yes. I tried to say that they alone were too weak to built Konoha. They needed us for that. It couldn't be any other clan. It had to be Uchihas. You know why?"

"No.."

"Because we, together were unable to be defeated. Our clans complete each other. So two become one and was able create the village in which you could feel safe. In which you could make a family without worries that clan will take your child and send it on the war field. So maybe it was thanks to Senju clan but **we helped them,** don't forget it. Now go and wash your hands. Food is ready."

I got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. _' At least I know now what Uchihas thinks about the village at the moment.'_

* * *

I spend my second birthday on the little journey with Oka-san. She took me to our clan forest and **OH GOD** how damn beautiful is in here! All these trees are so green and fresh. It's soo quiet that you can hear every animal near you. There is no garbage on the grass. _'You can feel like you are in – '_

"Ne! Ai-chan~! Wait for me please!"

 _'- hell'_

I have always thought during my first life that If I could I would love to have a friend like Uzumaki. They are so joyful and funny. There is no way that you would be bored with them! Naruto? Was great! Prank master and all. Kushina? Was AWESOME! Res Hot-Blooded Habanero, hello?! I must say that I even liked Karin. She was totally a fun-girl but she was soo positively crazy!

But now, when I met this woman, my "nee-chan", I just want to kill myself for ever thinking that having a friend like that would be cool. Too noisy for her own good. **AND SHE ISN'T EVEN AN UZUMAKI!**

Since my first meeting with Shinue-nee, mother started to meet with her as often as she could. So it's only logical that if my mother was with that woman, I had to be with her, too. She is really kind and sweet, I admits. But also too energetic and talkative. I think that she is never tired or sad. I wasn't mad that she is here but.. she scared away all animals! _'Why Oba-san couldn't come with us?'_ and I sigh. I do it a lot lately.

"DEAR ERI-CHAN!~ I have gifts for you my beauty!~ NOW. CATCH THEM!" and like a mad woman she threw at the sky three presents.

 _'I will kill her!'_ this was my only thought while running like idiot so I can save my gifts before they fall on the ground.

Mother didn't look like she cared about my poor gifts at all. She only looked amusement. And Shinue is lucky that I was able to catch all of them cause I would not be happy.

"This one is from me" she took one box from my hands. "This one is from Ukumu-san" now she was pointing at big black box "and the last little one is from your little boyfriend!~"

"He. Is. Not. My. BOYFIREND! I'm **two** you **idiot**!" and like that I threw Oba-san's gift at her.

"Control yourself Eri." Mum said softly.

I didn't even care about her reprimand. I was really curious what that little shrimp could buy me.I opened the small box and found in him an earring. Only one earring. _'That's new. I have never heard about giving only half of the gift.'_

I show it to my Oka-san and nee-san.

"Mum what's that?" I played dump

"It's called an earring sweetie. It's an decoration for your ear but you can't put it on now"

"Why?"

"Because you do not have a special hole for it. We will make it at home, oka – "

"LOOK! He wrote her a letter! Eri, he wrote you a letter!" Shinue yelled to us.

I didn't see anything other in the box than the erring. "Can I see it?" and with that I opened my palm so she can give me MY letter. _'_ _What's going on here? I had to ask for permission to see my own gift?! GIVE ME THAT YOU HAG!'_

* * *

To: Eri-chan!

Hi Eri! Kise here!

I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you all but I have to train :(

Next time I will go for sure!

I'm giving you this erring as a symbol of our friendship.

I left myself a second earring so don't worry. You haven't lost it.

I hope you like it and see you soon!

PS: My Oka-san wrote this letter for me and she also wish you

 **'Happy Birthday!'**

* * *

'Tsk. That idiot.' I grinned.

"Will you show me?! Eri! Stop grinning and show me!"

"NO!" _'GET LOST!'_ and I hid it in my clothes.

* * *

Did I tell you what others gifted me?

Oba-san gave me big painting of our clan symbol. ' ** _BEST GIFT EVER!~'_ ** note the sarcasm.

Shinue bought me my own, first hair brush which is really pretty. It's a great present for me cause my hair grows super damn fast and my mother thinks that I still don't need one. What a lie!

From Oka-san I got a new book about five Kages which I read in next six days. She promised me that she will buy me one book every month so here I'm now walking happily with her and Kise towards book store. It will be my third book and I still don't know which one I want this time.

"What kind of book would you like this time sweetie?" she asked opening the door of the shop.

"Surprise me!"

"No Eri! Don't say that!" Kise yelled at me "Aiko-san, I'm sure that Eri would love to have some adventure books. - "

"No, I would not " but my voice was ignored by those two.

"She will become a really boring person if she will only read schoolbooks –"

"I don't read schoolbooks, baka." They still ignored me

"So Aiko-san believe me and please save your daughter from her destiny!" he finished shouting

I raised my eyebrows in surprise "My destiny? What do you mean?" I asked Kise

And he answered me happily "Yeah.. you will die because you will be so boring. You will get bored of yourself and even death will sounds more interesting for you than continuation of your life."

 _'That makes no sense!'_ "You little!"

"I'm bigger than you!"

My mother patted our heads "Now, now. Control yourself you two. Here, have some money Eri. Go and buy some dango for you and Kise-kun. I will join you after I decide which book should I buy for my honey."

And like that we were running as fast as we could in direction of the closest dango shop.

"I'm faster than you!~" he mocked me almost hitting some poor lady "Sorry Oba-san!"

"But I'm smarter!" I yelled back "And you are only fast because you are older!"

"What did ya say? That I'm just cooler than you? Oh stop it~"

"You fucke – "

"Should I tell Aiko-san what did you almost said?~"

 _'You lil shit!'_ "NO" I answered mad.

He only laugh "No, what?"

"No Kise-sama.." I mumbled

"NO, WHAT?~"

"NO KISE-SAMA I'M SORRY!" I shouted at him while stopping in front of dango shop

"Good, my minion." And he ruffled my hair

So I bit him. "No one can touch my hair Kise-sama~"

"You let your mother do that! Don't lie!"

"Three portion of dango please." I put money on the blade.

"Hey! ERI! Don't ignore me!" he yelled

"Kise. You can't yell in here! People want's to eat their food without hearing your stupid voice!"

"Eri! You can't yell in here! People want's to eat their food without hearing **your** stupid voice!"

Behind me someone laughed. "Mom. Don't laugh at m – "

but when I turned my head back I realized that this person is not my mother. "Anoo.. I'm sorry for my friend here" I hit him "and calling you my mum"

 _'God! I feel soo embarrassed!'_

"Don't worry little one.." She smiled " I'm not here to give you a reprimand"

"Oh? Then why?" asked Kise rudely

So.. I hit him.

"HEY! STOP IT"

Another laugh from strange girl. "I'm here to introduce myself"

 _'Yes, she is damn strange.'_ I raised one eyebrow "Okay? You can begin?" _'What's wrong with her? We are too young to be her friends..'_

"Ah! Of course Eri. Well..-"

 _'How the hell she know my name?!'_ I looked at Kise and his face asked the same question.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto, Eri. And I'm your sister." she ended with a grin which rivals even one of Naruto's

"SAY WHAT?!"

Thank you Kise.. I just wanted to say the same thing.

* * *

 **Leave review, please!**


	6. Good night Mikoto

**Well, It's kinda late in my country, so I'm going to sleep! Good night! ~**

 **Or no.. I will wait till you** **read this chapter and tell me what do you think about it, hmm?**

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Another laugh from strange girl. "I'm here to introduce myself"

 _'Yes, she is damn strange.'_ I raised one eyebrow "Okay? You can begin?" _'What's wrong with her? We are too young to be her friends..'_

"Ah! Of course Eri. Well..-"

 _'How the hell she know my name?!'_ I looked at Kise and his face asked the same question.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto. And I'm your sister." she ended with a grin which rivals even one of Naruto's

"SAY WHAT?!"

Thank you Kise.. I just wanted to say the same thing.

* * *

 _'_ _The hell is happening?'_

She shows up from nowhere after TWO DAMN YEARS and all she says is "hello, I'm your sister"?!

 _'_ _YOU HAVE ME FOR WHAT?! SOME STUPID CHILD WITH SISTER COMPLEX?! What?! Maybe I should kiss your ass and tell how much I love you?! Na-ah Mikoto. It won't happen.'_

I blinked slowly at her. Once. Twice. And I turned my head towards my friend. My face shows no emotions now.

"Kise. Don't sit with your mouth opened like this. Shut it before someone spits in there and that person might be me." My voice come out more monotone that I planned but whatever. "Dango is here" I continued speaking to him "If you don't want it I can eat it for you with a pleaser."

And like that he is back to normal. He glares at me as hard as he can while reaching quickly for his portion. You see.. my friend is a big dango lover. He will stare like mad at everything that stands between him and his love. What a good Uchiha he is, ne? Only four years old and he already started to train his powerful, scary glare.

"Um.. Eri? Why do you ignore this person.. um, your sister?" He whispered to me

His whisper apparently wasn't so quiet because..

"Eri-chan? Didn't you hear about me from Oka-san?"

..she spoke again.

I ate a bit of my own dango and took some sweet time chewing it. I'm not in hurry..

Still sitting with my back to her I answered in the same manner as earlier. "I indeed have a sister called Mikoto but how should I know that you are her? You may be some pedophile transformed into a little girl –"

"Oh.. I didn't think about that" mumbled Kise with food in his mouth

" – and I, as a child with no training in this area would never know. So please don't take it personally "Mikoto-san" but I won't speak to a person who I don't know without my mother near me. I would have appreciated it If you leave me and my friend alone now. Thank you. "

I put another dango into my mouth. _'Ah.. sweet victory'_

I think that she wanted to say something but other voice stopped her.

"Mikoto? Mikoto?! Oh god it's you sweetie?"

"Mum?! I missed you so much!"

When I turned around I found in fact my mother with my "sister" hugging and.. crying? _'the hell..'_

"You are back already? I thought that I won't see you until next year? What happened?" she said, stroking her hair

"I will tell you everything with details later, okay?"

"Yes sweetie. No problem. Ahh.. I see that you met our little Eri."

 _'_ _Oh fuck! Mother won't be happy about our meeting. What should I do, what shou- "_

"Yes! She is such a sweet child mum.."

 _'_ _OH THANK YOU NEE-SAN!~'_

Mother looked at me suspiciously while I grinned at her like an angel. If you looked really closely you would be able to see a halo over my head.

"..She even offered me her dango and - "

My mother laughed "I know you two like nobody so don't lie Mikoto because it's impossible for Eri to be nice to stranger "

'Bingoo~'

"And that means that she was impolite again.." dark clouds hover over her head head ".. we will talk about it Eri."

 _'_ _I'm soo dead.'_

"Ekem" Kise interrupted "Aiko-san! Can I have your dango please?" he asked with the puppy eyes

Three women looked at him with a sigh. This kid can't read the mood around him, can he?

* * *

After Kise ate my mother's portion he went happily - like a good kid – home. It's only the afternoon and he still has his training to do. I'm quite jealous that he can go and beat the shit out of some stupid kid and I can't. You don't even know how many dumb kids this clan have!

Parents teach them to respect older people because they are stronger and smarter.. and that's all. And like that this stupid shrimps thinks that they don't have to respect each other cause WHAT? "we are the same age" Or really old people cause WHAT? "I'm stronger than him" Or younger kids cause WHAT? "I'm smarter than him".. Morons.

And their lovely parents made them like this! So ignorant. So arrogant. So stupid.

 _'_ _I may be too young right now to do a thing about it, but one day!..'_

"Eri-chan~ come on! Let's play!" said some damn brat

 _'_ _ONE DAY! I will change it!'_

"You only have to jump into this hole idiot. I'm sure that even idiot like you can do it!" brat number two mocked me

 ** _'_** ** _MARK MY WORDS!'_**

"Are you stupid or it's only an act? If I jump in there and you will go away leaving me here alone and I will be trapped for at least three hours before my mother come to find me. And don't lie to me that you won't leave me here. I won't fall for that." I stand up from the grass and started to go towards the playground. "See ya."

How did I found myself in this situation, you ask? Well my mother and Mikoto have thought that it's still too early to go home so why don't let me play with some kids while they can talk on some damn bench. _'well.. FUCK YOU TOO!''_

Two older than me shitheads called Toga and Koyahi come up with the idiotic idea to plant me like some damn tree! They dug a big hole and.. you know the rest.

"STOP!" Toga yelled at me. So I stopped. What? I want to see how he tries to convince me.

"I'm older than you so you have to do what I want! Now, jump into the hole!"

 **What. A. Moron.**

I continued to walk toward the exit of the forest. And then someone jerked my hand so hard that I landed in the hole. After that I only heard as they laughed while running away. _'_ _One day.. yes, one day. Just wait for it shits!'_ I hit the ground with my fist.

 ** _~.~.~.~_**

When I calmed down I tried to find a way out of that situation. And after some time…

* * *

Two hours have passed since Aiko saw her youngest daughter. Boys that were with her, went home some time ago but Eri still didn't come out from the forest.

"Where could she go hm? Mikoto?" she asked her first born

"I know as much as you do Oka-san.. maybe we should go and look for her?"

Older woman lightly waved her hand dismissing the idea "She is a smart girl. Let's wait a little lon – Oh! There she is"

Towards them walked her sweet baby. Oh? Why is she so dirty?

"Oka-san" said newcomer "We won't come back here ever again." And with that Eri went ahead in direction of their house.

She promised herself that she will never ask her daughter what made her soo angry that day. She can only guess.

* * *

After I washed up, we all ate dinner.

It was quite strange to eat with one more person. Yeah.. sometimes Shinue-nee ate with us but this was deferent. This girl next to me will eat with us for the rest of my life! Okay, maybe not that long but.. Gah! Whatever.

"So Mikoto, why don't you tell Eri where have you been, ne? I'm sure that she is curious." My mother broke the silence at the table.

"Ah! Yes, yes! Good idea Oka-san." She smiled " you see Imouto, emm.. from the they of my birth I'm.. emm you know haha" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly "let's just say that I have always knew, that one day I will marry future Uchiha clan head. It's still not decided who he will be but.. I, as his future wife have to be one of the strongest kunoichi in our clan, so elders decided.. wait you know who elders are?"

I nodded "Yes, Oba-san told me that she is one of them"

"Okay, so elders decided that when I become a genin I should go with some clan mates and train really hard till I get stronger. And here I'm."

 _'_ _Okay, that makes sense but..'_ "Why you?"

"Why me, what?" she smiled sweetly

"Why someone decided that you will marry a clan head?"

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked surprised

 _'_ _Da-ah?! How should I?'_

"Our father was the last clan head so I, as his oldest daughter, will marry his successor."

And **THIS** is an **interesting information**! Now everything makes sense! I think.. hehehe. Let's see:

My father wanted to have a boy. It's obvious. Leadership would stay in our family and all. But fate fucked him up and Mikoto was born. As a woman she can't be a leader _(probably in no clan yet. I think that Kiba's mother was the first not male leader of some clan – well.. whatever)_ but she can be his wife. Thanks to her marriage with some unknown guy our family will still rule over this clan. But this wasn't good enough for my dad maybe? So he tried once more and here I am? His another failure?

My mother was looking at me with her keen eyes. She is likely trying to see what I'm feeling. Well.. I don't feel any deferent If I must say. So she doesn't have to worry, God!

"Okay, I understand. But I have two questions and you don't have to answer me now if you don't want to." I looked at mother. She probably knows what I'm going to ask.

"First question. I don't have to marry some guy, right?"

Oka-san let out a small laugh. "No honey, you don't have to" she smiled

"That's good. No offense Mikoto but you know.." ' _that just sucks'_

She didn't say a word. Just bumped my shoulder and grinned.

"Next question then. Where is my father, mum?" Oh, yes. She knew. No shock. No reaction. _'Come on... you can do it woman. Tell me already!'_

"He is dead. He died before you were born." While saying it she didn't stop looking at me. Looking for my reaction. But I showed no. Why would I? It was obvious. He is dead or he run away. Two options only. She was worried all this time because of Mikoto and she was sad because of father. She was sad because of his death.

"I will tell you everything about him when you become a genin. Until then, this topic is over, okay?"

"Hai, hai." I said softly

She rose from the table "go wash yourself girls. I want to see you in beds in an hour."

* * *

Mikoto decided that she will sleep tonight with me. I have a single bed but hello.. I'm only two and she is about twelve. We can still fit in one. I think..

She lay next to me. Her back touch my back.

"You don't like me Eri?"

"Why do you think so?"

"Just answer me, please"

I sigh "It's not that I don't like you. I just don't know you. I know your name. I know that we are family but that's it. You are okay, I think. By If you want me to love you, you will have to work for that." I changed my position. Now I almost spooned her. Ah, soo scandalous.

"Okay. I get it. I will try my best. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you Imouto.. Every day I thought about you. How do you look like. Are you a hyper baby or a lazy one. What's your favorite dish. What was your first word. What are you like..

"My first word was "Oka-san" I said with the smile

"Yeah?"

"Mhm.. Mikoto?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you sad that you can't marry the person that you love?" I asked.

She turned to me so we were now face to face "Sorry Eri that I can't marry you" she joked

"Very funny Mikoto. Very funny. It's a serious question"

"No, I'm not sad. I have a feeling that I will love my future husband very deeply."

"That's good."

She grinned at me. So I asked. "What?"

"You are such a smart girl. I'm just really proud of you."

I think that my face turned red.. "You don't say." And we laughed together.


	7. Training

**Hi guys! How was your day hm? Mines boring. I think the only funny thing today was my discussion with my brother about Kishimoto and his thing for reincarnations hahaha ~**

 **Here you go, chapter 7! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"What a lovely morning, don't you think Eri?~" my mother sang to me.

"NO. Leave me alone..." I covered my head with the quilt. "It's too early , I want to sleep.." _'God damn it!'_

She took my pillow out from underneath my head before speaking. "Get up sweetie. Today is a very important day for you!"

"No, it's not. Don't lie. I had my third birthday months ago... I won't get up!" I murmured. She stopped talking. The room was silent. I couldn't hear her at all so she probably went out and left me alone.

 _'Okay~ I can sleep!~'_ One minute passed, two, three...

 **"I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! GAH!"** and then my quilt disappeared. I looked up from my bed and I found my mother happily smiling down at me. She then patted my head like some dog.

"Come, come honey. Breakfast is ready~"

I glared at her as she moved to leave my room. Yes, I glared at my kind and sweet mother because, _'She was a demon'_

* * *

So that's how I found myself at 4 am in the morning stuck in the kitchen with my mother. Mikoto went somewhere earlier and God knows where she could go at 3 in the damn morning, but hey I can't judge her. Maybe she likes to watch the sunrise or she's a witch and has to sacrifice some poor animal to Satan... NOBODY KNOWS.

Oka-san gave me my food and now was looking at me really intensely . It's creepy as hell.

"Is there something you want mummy?~" I asked speaking in the most cutesy tone I could muster.

"No Eri, but.." here she laughed softly and trailed off.

 _'Creepy'_

"Today is your first day of training and you completely forgot about it. It's quite strange because you couldn't stop talking about it for almost year now and when you finally get your chance to train you are acting so calm and angry so I – "

"Wait... WHAT?! IT'S TODAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WOMAN?!" I yelled and started to eat my food like some crazy person.

"Control yourself Eri." She only said. The second after the words left her mouth I ran out from the kitchen and towards my room to change my clothes.

"How could I forget that it's today, oh god!" I said to no one while taking off my pajama's. "I have to hurry! Oba-san told me that I have to be near her house at 4:30 and what time is it now? Almost – "

"It's 4:24. Yes, you better hurry." My mother showed up from out of nowhere. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would of probably jumped out of my skin in shock. _'She is a ninja da-ah! She needs to be quiet. Get used to it finally!'_

"Okay, I'm ready!" I'm not wearing anything special, really. Black leggings and some white t-shirt. Contrary to appearances, Uchihas don't wear only dark clothes.

As fast as I could, I kissed my mother on the cheek and ran in direction of my grandma's house.

* * *

 ** _I. AM. LATE. SHE. WILL. KILL. ME. OH. GOD. I. AM. SOO. DEAD._**

* * *

Good news - I'm still alive! Bad news- not for long...

My Oba-san wasn't that mad. Not at all, really. I was only 1 minute late but heh, her face promised a thousand years of pain... Yep, not mad.

She took me over to one of our clan training grounds and I have to say that I was damn impressed. Great area covered with grass, here and there some trees. Really pretty. It's such a shame that one day some stupid kid will come here and burn it down with his fire jutsu.

I sat on the ground and started to stretch as I was told by my grandma.

"Eri-chan, I expect from you great results in training. You are the second daughter of our last clan head, as you already know, so if something happens to Mikoto and she dies, you will replace her and produce Uchiha heir."

 _'Wait'_ I looked at her from my position on the grass _'SAY WHAT?!'_

I know that everything that she said have a lot of sense but... come on! I don't want a life like that! I can't have a life like that!

"But Oba-san –"

"No Eri. It's your duty. I'm sure your mother didn't say anything to you about it but it's better to prepare you for the worst."

"Hai, I understand." _'fuck you hag'_

After 10 minutes of stretching I was already tired so I laid down and watched the clouds like some Nara. Grandma didn't say a word, she was just standing under some tree and waiting for someone to come. Her job was to bring me here, not to train me. So where the hell is my trainer?

I thought that Oba-san had enough of waiting and decided to leave me here alone because she moved toward the exit. But before I had a chance to ask her about it - a kunai came flying and hit the tree behind me. I didn't know what's going on. I tried to find the attacker and when I was close to giving up and asking grandma what the hell just happened another kunai hit the tree. This time the kunai ALMOST hit MY neck.

 _'NOPE. I DON'T LIKE THIS SITUATION!'_

Oba-san was gone. I was here alone with some guy trying to kill me. Fuck my life. I don't even know where the hell he is.

 _'Okay, think Eri~ Think. You are a smart girl.'_ I tried to calm myself. _'What would Kakuzu-sama do in a situation like this?' 'HIDE!'_

I ran behind some trees. _'Where the hell can I hide! This is an open space with maybe 5 or 6 trees!'_ anddd... I panicked. Great.

 _'Okay, let's try something different.'_ I moved from my hiding place. Now I'm standing firmly in the middle of training grounds. Shinobi don't show when they are scared so that's what I'm planning to do.

"Hello, attacker-san! I'm Uchiha Eri and I want to negotiate with you!" I yelled. I know that this person is for sure my trainer and he is trying to test me in some way but... I really didn't have a place to hide and I can't fight so the only thing I can do is talk to him.

"I know that you can easily kill me and that's why I won't hide." I started talking. "As a child I can't defend myself. I don't really know your purpose in throwing kunai's at me but as I offered – let's negotiate. You will show me yourself and tell me what you want me to do and I will do it without any questions. You say jump- I jump. You say run – I run. It will be easier for me and for you."

Masked man showed up in front of me. Black pants, black shirt, and even a black mask so I couldn't tell what this person looked like.

"Why would it be easier for me?" he asked.

I didn't show the irritation on my face. "Isn't it obvious? I won't be a pain in the ass like other kids probably are." My trainer made a funny noise and disappeared in puff of smoke. Next thing I know is that I'm being hugged by Mikoto.

"What a smart sister I have! Ne, ne? Komura-san? What do you think?" She finally let go of me when from behind some tree come out a man.

This Komura guy is probably in his twenties. He has dark blond hair cut short. His face is damn handsome I have to say. Big black eyes, normal nose, nice lips. He is tall and his body is for sure in good shape. Komura wears official chunnin cloths but instead of the Uzumaki symbol on his shoulder, he has the Uchiha fan.

"Yes.. You're right. She is smart but I hope that next time she will fight for her life and not try to talk to her attacker."

"What else could I do?" I asked

He looked at me with his keen eyes "Today – nothing. Next time – a lot. I will make sure of that."

And we glared at each other. What a nice guy he is, ne? Glaring so shamelessly at a little girl.

"Eri-chan, meet your sensei. Komura-san meet your student. " Mikoto grinned at us.

'Well.. This promises to be interesting.' I smirked. He probably thought the same thing cause his reaction was similar to my own.

After our little introduction they explained to me what the hell they wanted to test and it was my reaction to danger. I almost shit my pants but they didn't have to know that, right? Oh, and the masked man? Henged Kage Bunshin.

Next Komura-sensei said that he was expected somewhere so he would leave todays training in Mikoto's hands. I thought that we will probably sit and talk or she will just show me some moves and then take her "poor tired" sister home. But OH GOD, how wrong I was!

Mikoto is a damn slave driver. I thought that she was the sweet and innocent mother in the manga but now I think that's only because Fugaku was worse than her.

She made me do things with my body that I didn't know were possible!

"MY MUSCLES! They hurt soo much!" I groaned

"I thought that you said something about 'not being a pain in the ass' Imouto."

"And I'm not being one"

"Yes, you are"

"Say that to my face!"

"I just did.~"

"I hate you!"

"I know you love me!" she smiled.

"You wish."

"Now, now... don't be like that. Go and run three more times around the area and we will be finished" she said from her position on the grass while looking at her nails.

I glared at her. "You said that four hours ago!"

She blinked innocent "I did? Well... I don't remember, so sorry. Now go and run. I want to go home and have a bath. My muscles hurt very much..."

"I will kill you one day!" I yelled while running.

* * *

It was a calm day. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining, birds were singing. Kids laughed somewhere in the distance while their parents spoke to each other quietly. No dog barked. I sat on the little bridge over the lake waiting for Kise, my feet in the water beneath.

"He's late again." I murmured to myself. My muscles still hurt after yesterday's training. Like, really damn hurt. When I woke up this morning I thought that I was going to die. I planned to never move again but then my mother come to my room reminding me about my meeting with Kise. Two days ago he came to me and told me – very excited – that he has something to show me and that I will kiss the ground under his feet after his little performance. He forgot to mention though, **that he would be late!**

An hour passed when I heard yelling, "Nee! Eri! I'm soo sorry! Some lady wanted my help!"

 _'And who are you? Obito?'_

"I'm really, REALLY sorry! Please don't – "

I hit him..

" – hit me.. DAMN IT GIRL! You have to stop that!"

"Language!"

"You use worse words!"

"Oh just shut up!"

"I'm older than you! You can't order me!" When this sentence left his mouth I glared at him darkly. He knows perfectly well that I don't like bullshit like that!

So slowly I asked politel , "What. Did. You. Say? "

"NOTHING!" Kise answered without skipping a beat.

'Heeh~' "What a good minion I have"

"But I'm taller than you!"

"I didn't mean that. GOD! Okay... just show me the thing that you wanted to show me so I can go home and don't have to give a shit about you ever again." I said waited.

"But Eri!" he yelled and _'Woah! He looks like he is going to cry!'_

"I'm joking ok. It was a joke. Chill baby, chill." I patted his back.

"Baby?! I'm not a baby! I'm older than – "

"JUST SHOW ME THE THING GOD DAMN IT!"

We stayed in the silence for a moment longer before we both sighed.

"Okay..." he moved towards the lake "Look closely."

For a second I thought that he would perform some fire jutsu but he is too young - even Itachi and Sasuke couldn't do it till they were 6 or 7 – and then he put his feet on the water and... OH GOD HE IS A JESUS! HE IS WALKING! WOO!

You see.. this is my first time seeing something soo awesome! Yeah, yeah, I know. I saw it in the anime. Exactly! In anime! And now I can see it in real life! With my own eyes I can see as my friend walks on the damn water! That's soo cool!

"THAT'S SOO COOL!" I couldn't resist.

He smirked. "Now... you can kiss my feet and – "

"LIKE HELL! But I can buy you some dango if you teach me that~" it's just an offer.

He looked at me really serious now still standing on the water. "You will buy me two portions of dango each day we will train. "

Hm.. _'It's a WIN-WIN situation.'_

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

He ran to me so we could high-five.

* * *

Don't you ever dare to believe that chakra control is easy! **EVER!**

Kise told me that he will teach me water walking when I can tree walk, but I can't start tree walking till I can hold a leaf on my face. And now I undersand why he was soo happy about our deal. He will get free dango almost every day for probably a year... that little shit. He's smarter than he looks.

"Seriously Eri... it's not that hard. Just concentrate on this leaf. Look I'll show you again!"

"No! Thank you! Just shut up and let me work!"

"But it's been almost a week and you still can't keep even one leaf on your forehead!"

 _'Well.. that's true..'_ I sighed

"I, as your teacher, am really bored.."

"You fucker! Eat your dango and stay silent!"

He lay down near me and put a dango ball into his mouth. "Language"

"That's it! You are so dead!" And I threw myself at him.

* * *

 **You were here? Leave a trace behind you! Review! ~**


	8. Well, shit

**So I'm back at home and finally have internet *Thank you God for this, just thank you!* so I can publish something. I kind of want Eri to be older already but I can't just time skip so she would be jonin hahaha.. it sound interesting though ;o**

 **Have you seen new Kuroko no Basuke Extra Games chapter?! Oh God! I'm so excited! Kise's Perfect copy + Zone was cool but AKASHI! Hahaha he was so awesome! _"Fuck you I'm Akashi Seijuro. I'm absolute. Lower your head."_ da-da-da-dammm~**

 **Ah! And big applause for my dear Vixbee! I'm serious- clap your hands guys because thanks to her my works are readable! **

**Hope you like it! Chapter 8!**

* * *

Do you know the feeling when you wake up and all you want to do is simply go back to sleep? Whatever your answer is, mine is – yes, I do. And I know it too well. It been happening all the time lately. You know why? Because it's summer. I personally HATE summer.

Don't get me wrong, I once loved it, when I lived in my old life. It was the greatest season for me because you could just swim all day in the lake, sunbath, wear your bikini and all that stuff. And most importantly you didn't have to go back to school. So no studying and no worries. Just nothing. You could relax and laze around all day.

But now I'm not Tatsuya Hikari, I am Uchiha Eri and I don't get to have vacations. Yep, you heard right. Even now as a kid my free time ended when I had my first training session and I still curse that day. It was like what? A year ago maybe? Who cares! It's still sucks.

Since my meeting with Komura-sensei every day has become a living hell. At first I didn't mind all the exercise that he made me do. I was too excited that a real shinobi wasted his time on a little shrimp like me. I wanted to be strong remember? So I did everything he wanted me to do and I dare say that it was fun. I used muscles that I didn't even know I had and he taught me practically everything. From our very own clans to other villages.

I had read some myself before we started but the majority of it all was completely new to me.

After a month something changed in my training. Sensei began to drill me harder and when we spared he used more of his strength and began to even become more brutal, though that was only sometimes.

When I asked my mother about it she had simply told me that "He's just building up your pain resistance, it's normal." I thought it was a pretty shitty answer if I do say so myself and I'm pretty sure that she was half lying. Kise had never mentioned his sensei doing anything like that and if he had done so Kise would of told me.

It soon became pretty obvious that they wanted to make me into another Itachi, another weapon and I was okay with this.

I was not okay however being forced to wake up at 3 am because it was way to hot to sleep! Summer had started three weeks ago and like I said before I hated it. A year ago I would just wake up and go take a nice cool bath until mother woke up and then we would take a walk to the beach.

NOW, I have a hour to myself until 4 o'clock before I have to go and run fifty laps around the village (Konoha is fucking huge!), next I would have to do stretching exercises to essentially build up and prepare my muscles, such as sit-ups , press-ups and tricep push-ups until Komura would graciously show up. I could do it when the weather was different but now it was just too much to take! I was sweating like a pig! Kids shouldn't do that, much less be able to!

So because of this hellish temperature I'm dying on the grass while Komura is standing over me with a disapproving and disappointed look.

"I see that you are training really hard today Eri-chan." I locked eyes with him and tried my best to telepathically tell him how exhausted I was so that he would shove his sarcasm back up his ass.

"How about three more laps around the village," he suddenly smirked evilly. "On hands."

"Are you kidding me?! It's way too hot for that!" I yelled in disbelief. "I could end up in the hospital again!"

"Okay, I understand. Five laps.. don't ask for more Eri." he blinked innocently at me.

I sigh giving up. _'This man can only add on more laps if I –'_

"I see, seven laps. Better get up lady."

I jumped from my position in horror and frustration, "I'M GOING ALREADY!"

"8 laps." he spoke lazily while laying his back against a tree.

I didn't comment at the sudden addition to my laps and quickly began. If I stayed he would only begin to add on more and more laps.

* * *

"Only.. four laps.. to go!" I huffed sweat dripping from my body. "Come on... Eri... you can... do this...!"

Every muscle in my body hurt like crazy. Sweat fell to the ground from my forehead and my clothes were soaked with wetness. I could barely breathe and my head was spinning from the heat so I decided that I would take a break in a minute and drink some water.

"One, two, three, four..." I counted seconds as they went by. "...fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighte – " then I tipped and my face met the ground. _'Hello ground. How are you today? Me? Oh I'm just dandy'_.

I wanted to just stop what I had been doing and just lay there for the rest of my life. Until I heard a noise behind me.

"I don't want to move sensei" I groaned with a whimper. I knew that he doesn't like it. Whimpering I mean. It gets on his nerve but I was too tired to give that much of a shit about punishment. _'I can't train more today! I will really die!'_

To my surprise the person who answered me wasn't Komura-sensei.

"Ah! What a fine, young lady I have found! Training at such a young age in weather like this?! What spirit! What youth!"

I lifted my head to see newcomer and I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was tall and well-built man with a bulbous nose, dark hair cut in a bowl style and really damn thick eyebrows who wore green jumpsuit and orange striped leg warmers. _'What's up with his eyebrows?!'_ was my first thought.

"Might Guy?!" I asked with a shock look on my face. After my question left my mouth I wanted to hit myself for my stupidity. _'He isn't born yet idiot! So that must be – '_

"Might DUY young lady! But I see that I'm popular! That's an honor for me! Thank you!" he yelled because he can't speak normally I suppose. "I should still introduce myself properly though! Might Duy the Eternal Genin!" he finished using a "nice guy" pose. "Nice to meet you!"

If I wasn't on the ground already I would probably of collapsed at that moment. _'This man has so much energy and that pose! I'm speechless..'_

Duy still in his pose blinked at me worriedly, "Hello? Young lady? Are you alright?" he asked unsurely.

 _'It looks like he can speak normally, what a relief..'_ I smiled a little so he could see that I was fine.

"It's nice to meet you Might-san. I'm Uchiha Eri."

"Oh! Uchiha! It's my pleasure Eri-chan!" and he's yelling again.

"If you could help me to sit up Might-san I would be grateful."

A second later he seemed to completely forget about the pose and picked me up off the ground, lifting me up with his arms.

"It's not a problem Eri-chan! You must be really tired! But remember that even if you are tired you have to finish your training! You will become really– "

"Might-san!" I tried to stop him from continuing. My eardrums may explode from his screaming into my ear. "Could you put me near some tree first and then talk to me please?"

He, like a dog, did what I asked him to do. When I finally leaned against a tree and drank some water he started again.

"You will become really strong young lady! Just never give up and train harder and harder every day!"

God only knows why he told me all of this. It's not like I have it written on my forehead so that whenever I looked in a mirror it would be like _'SMACK! Training time bitch_!' and would make me run out to train. I already planned on going home and taking a bath after laps instead of training with Komura-sensei!

"Thank you Might-san. It's very motivating what you are saying but I have a question!"

He sat in front of me, "Ask away Eri-chan!"

"Why did you call yourself Eternal Genin? Isn't it a negative nickname?" I just had to ask.

He smiled brightly, "It's not negative Eri-chan! It's my nickname so it can't be negative because I'm not a negative person!"

I sighed, _'That doesn't make any sense.'_

"If other people call you Eternal Genin doesn't that mean that they're making fun of you Might-san?"

"No Eri-chan!" he smiled even more. "They are supporting and motivating me to continue working!"

 _'Okay, he lives in his own world... It doesn't matter what people say about him because he'll always take it as a compliment!'_

"Okay Eri-chan! I've decided! I will finish with you your training! Let's go!" he suddenly announced.

"WHAT!?" it was my turn to shout.

He stands up from his position and he brushed off his jumpsuit, "Come on Eri-chan! How many laps do you have to do?!"

"Four?"

"Okay! So we will do eight!"

Now I was frightened, "WHY?!"

"Why you ask?! So you can be better! If you can't do eight laps you will do 100 sit-ups and I will do 1000!"

"But I have to go to my sensei after laps." I said quite happy about it now.

"So we better do this eight laps fast! Sensei can't wait for you forever Eri-chan! Come on!" He picked me up by the legs off the ground and put me on my hands still holding my legs.

 _'I could of just ignored him earlier. Now I'm going to die seriously!'_

And... he moved making me move with him. "HERE WE GO!"

 _'Yep, I'm dead.'_

* * *

"Oh? Eri-chan? It took you some time don't you think?" asked Komura with a stone face while eating some sushi from his bento. I looked at him one last time before I lost consciousness near the tree he was under.

 _'Never again! No more training with ANY person with "Might" as a surname!'_

* * *

 **I'm waiting for any words from you :) rewiew~**


	9. Falling dango

**I have nothing to say to you I suppose.. it's sad a little but oh. Just thanks for reading my work and I hope that you like it!**

 **I want to give thanks to my Beta 'cause she is great. Da-ah!**

 **Chapter 9 here ya go!**

* * *

 _Piii..piii..piii..piii~_

The sound of cardio monitor woke me up. My head which hurt a little and my aching body couldn't let me go back to sleep so I opened my eyes and stare at the white ceiling.

Many people don't like hospital but I'm deferent, I suppose. I enjoy the prevailing in them cleanliness, so the slight odor of disinfectant became quite relaxing for me. Maybe it's not the best place to relax cause people die in here and all but it's still better than at your house, believe me. If you learn to ignore all the noises around you, this building will become like a heaven to you, a place of refuge. The one that I'm in right now is a shinobi hospital, so many more people with serious injures like cut of limbs or burned body are brought here and oh boy, they scream a lot. And that's good, at least they are alive. Better no leg than no life, huh? I think that I would prefer a leg and a life but what can a mare human do? Exactly, nothing.

For some time, I started to tread my time at hospital like the holidays. You just lay all day, they gave you a food, you have time to watch TV or read a book and if you aren't interested in it you can always talk to other patients or nurses. Great deal, am I right?

And you know what the absolute best thing about the hospital? Food? No.. not really, it's okay but it could be better.

The best thing in the hospital is... Air conditioning! I'm practically in love!

"Eri-chan?"

When I've heard this hoarse voice first thing I noticed was the irritations when she called my name and I already knew that my free time came to an end. I turned my head towards the doors and there stood a middle-aged woman, probably in her late thirties, with thick bookworm glasses, frizzled caramel-colored hair, and an outdated dress. Her face showed that she is not happy to see me again and to say that I care about it would be a lie. This stupid hag never liked me so yeah, fuck her.

"It's your seventh time this month. You shouldn't train in the weather like this" she starts but I cut her off.

"Really? I didn't know obvious-san" I rolled my eyes while facing her.

In the response the woman glared at me and I couldn't help but found it hilarious. After meeting Komura-sensei glares have oddly enough become funny to me. They always look like angry cats!

"You were dehydrated again and that's why you are here. If you must train then please drink water every 20minutes." she said as nice as she could. "We gave you a drip so you should feel fine right now. Leave as soon as you change back into your clothes."

"I think that I don't feel as good as you think that I do." I putted my palm on my forehead and I sighed dramatically. ' _It's nice in here, I don't want to leave yet!'_

She walked to me and took my hand away from my face. I think that she did a good show of controlling her emotions because her eyes told me how much she would love to strangle me at that moment but she only limited herself to staring at me like it would make me disappear. "Your body isn't overheated any longer so even if you feel a little bit dizzy it doesn't matter" She unbuckled every cables from my body and started to leave. "In 5 minutes I want to see you out of the bed Eri-chan" and with this I was left alone.

"Stupid witch"

* * *

After 10minuts I was still in hospital clothes and the nurse wasn't happy. I thought that she will leave me alone but nope. She aggressively took me by my hand and threw me out of the building with my ninja outfit in the bag. It's bullying in my opinion but who cares about child's thoughts? Well.. not many people. In my previous word, behavior of that nurse towards me would be punished. You mustn't, as a hospital worker, treat a child badly or anyone by the way. As I've learned on my own skin, in here this rule doesn't apply. If they think that you are fine they kicked you out of the hospital. No more medical examination and observation of the patient. You look good then get the fuck out. Or maybe I get something wrong?

 _'So what should I do now?'_ I asked myself while moving through the streets of Konoha.

 _'If I go home then mother will make me help her with food and if not that then Mikoto will force me to go back and train with sensei. I can't help but feel a bit betrayed by that. She seems to have a crush on him as she always comes with me when I go to meet him. She even gives him these weird puppy dog eyes and blushes from time to time. It's always Komura-san this, and Komura-san that and it's beginning to become annoying! She's a damn fan girl in disguise if I've ever known one.'_

 _'I could go to Oba-san but.. she would only talk about clan and that I have to be strong blahblahblah. No, thank you! Might-san told me enough about becoming strong yesterday! I don't need more of this bullshit._ _I've known that I would have be strong, ever since I became aware of being an Uchiha! So please that's enough about it._ _'_ I sight tiredly.

 _'Shinue-nee went with her boyfriend to Suna a week ago. If I were her I would chose colder place but whatever. It looks like Kise is my only option. Though, he attends academy now so he won't have time probably. After school he usually ends up either training or playing with his classmates. We see each other from time to time but it's not the same as It was. I'm happy that he has more friends but still.. I was his first friend! I should be more important!'_

I was caught so much in my thoughts that I haven't seen a person in front of me and bump into him. In the corner of my eye I saw three dango balls falling in slow motion on the ground. I looked up to see the back of the man who lost his food and I become quite terifided. _'..I'm going to day, am I?'_ My clan really have a lot of dango maniacs so yep. I'm screwed.

As fast as I could I bowled my head and apologies not daring to meet his eyes yet. I've heard a strange noise so I prepared my body to run but the man never tried to hit me. "It's okay" my body relax a little "just look where you going next time kid, okay?"

"I'm not the kid!" I yelled at poor person while raising my head to see a face of rude person. His bored expression made me even more mad. _'That shithead! Who does he think he is?'_

"Sorry that I have to be the one to ruined your little world but yes, you _are_ a kid. How old are you if I may ask? Three?" his expression never changed.

Blood was boiling inside me now, it probably had to do with both him and the weather, "I'm four!" I yelled losing my temper.

"Oh? Sorry for my mistake. But you are still a child." He started to move forward, away from me. I think that he had enough of my shouting but that wasn't my problem.

"Okay! I'm a child but still I – "

"You, what?" he stopped and turned his head to look at me "Act older than your peers? No, you don't."

My face turned red and I was ready to outburst but my brain started to work. _'He is right. I'm acting strange lately, like I can't control myself._ ' I lowered my head embarrassed _'Mother wouldn't be happy about it'_

When the man walked a little from me I said quietly "I'm sorry for my behavior"

He sight like some old man and next his hand patted my head. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't discharge of the anger on you. I've really just had a bad day"

"Huh. Me too." I said with a little smile now.

He raised his eyebrows with a shock and probably little not believing. His hand gone from my head. "Oh really? Why don't you tell me about it kid?" and he started to walk slowly.

I ran to him and tried to walk in his pace " Well, I awoke at the hospital because.. " and I told him everything from terrible training to getting threw out from the hospital.

"Might Duy? I have heard about him. I haven't known that he is such a hard worker. Interesting."

"Yeah! He is a great person but.. a little too energetic. Seriously, better pray that you won't ever train with him." I laugh at the end. The man next to me smiled and that made me laugh even more.

"What?" he asked not sure what he has done.

"It's nothing." I said but his face told me that he doesn't buy it "Okay! You smiled."

"Oh, thanks. My smile is such a funny thing?"

I giggled. "I'm just happy that you aren't all that stoic, that's all."

"I'm not a machine you know."

He tried to sound offended I think so I bumped my fist against his leg. What? I couldn't reach any higher!

"You are fun."

He looked at me and smiled again "You aren't that bad also, kid."

"Come on! Stop calling me kid! I have a name!" my hands up in the air because of my irritation.

"Really? You have never gave me one." The man said unfazed by my screams.

I blinked shocked. "Oh fuck! You are right! We've never introduced ourselves!"

"What a language, kid. I'm impressed."

I ignored his comment and stopped in front of him to make him stop too. "I'm Uchiha Eri. It's nice to meet you." I bowled down.

He took his hands out of his pocket and bowled back to me a little "Uchiha Fugaku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

In a second I straightened and gapped at him _. 'How stupid I am?! How haven't I notice that he is Fugaku!'_ I looked at him closely once again _'Well, he doesn't look like the forty year old Fugaku. He has shorter hair, that reaches his ears only. He doesn't have that stern look at all, more like he's tired maybe, and he's wearing the standard flak jacket that almost every ninja wears. There's no way for me to think that he's my future clan leader!_ _'_ Tapping at my forehead interrupted my thoughts.

"What's up with your reaction Eri?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, it's nothing. It just that.. emm.." his look become more intense " your.. YOUR NAME! Yep. You doesn't look like Fugaku.." _'half true'_ ".. more like Daiki maybe? But don't worry! Your name is cool." I ended with a smile trying to mask my nervousness.

He didn't give a shit about it apparently because he started to walk again.

"Come on kid or do you want to be left here alone?" he asked without turning around.

I snapped "Leave that "kid" thing already! You know my name for god's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah kid."

There was no sense in arguing with him about it. He was just too stubborn. "You are a bully Fugaku."

"Oh, why not Fugaku-san? Hm? You don't have manners?"

"Not when I'm with you" I grinned at him like the happiest child in Konoha "So, tell me why was your day so bad?"

"Nice change of subject." He looked at me with a smirk which disappeared after a second "You see adults have to do adults staff."

"Can you tell me what your "adult staff" consist of?"

"Well.." he looked at me curiously "I'm one of candidates for leadership. I have to show elders that I'm their best choice."

I nodded "I understand."

"Do you really?" he asked a little rudely in my opinion.

"Yes, I do. Tell me, how old are you?"

He putted his hands into pockets again "I'm nineteen."

"You are probably the youngest of all candidates, am I right?"

His face now more stern what made him look older "Yes."

"As the youngest of them you have the least experience. Even if you are stronger and smarter, you are younger and it's negative for them, so you probably work your ass off just to show them that you aren't worse then the others."

Fugaku raised his eyebrows "I'm shocked. You aren't that stupid for a child, are you heh?"

"What a praise Fugaku-sama **.** I'm honored" a soft chuckle left his mouth.

"So what's your plan?"

He made a noise which said 'what do you mean?'

"How do you plan to beat your competitors?"

"It's my problem not yours, don't you think?" he ruffed my hair

I puffed out my cheeks "I have an idea you know?"

He looked at me curious again "Tell me then genius. What is it?"

"You see, to become clan leader you have to marry a daughter of your predecessor."

"I won't ask how do you know that. Continue."

"A little birdy told me that that girl is fourteen right now. You know what I'm thinking about?"

He blinked stupidly at me showing me that his answer was negative.

"Gah! You are nineteen she is fourteen it's ob – "

"NO. I won't seduce some younger girl!" he snapped "And aren't you too young to think about stuff like that?"

I crossed my hands over my chest unimpressed "If you want to be a leader you will one day have to BE with her **but** that's not what I wanted to propose. I hope that you feel like an idiot now, Fugaku."

He glared. Good. "One of the elders is the grandmother of the girl so she must care for her well-being, don't you think? When you have the opportunity to stress the age difference between the girl and your competitors. which probably is like 10 years or something, they will look at you in different way. You are young so you will be suited to be her husband. You will get an advantage because of that. Of course you have to continue to work hard but still... it _would_ help in some ways."

Now he was angry.

 _'Why?'_ I asked myself.

"I have to say that you have a good idea but where did you find all this information? Who told you? What are you planning?" he stopped and looked at me dangerously.

 _'Well.. shit.'_

He moved so fast that I didn't know what's happening. In a blink of the eye he putted his kunai against my neck. I began panicking naturally. You can't judge my actions! You would do the same.

"Speak." He said threateningly.

"I'm the second daughter of previous clan head! I know a lot, alright?! The girl that we talked about is my sister and the elder is my granny!" I yelled defending myself.

His sharingan activate looking for any lie. Apparently, he found none cause he put his weapon away and stand back up but now had this wary look covering his face.

"Why haven't you said anything about being the second daughter?"

I touched my neck looking for blood "What? Hi, I may be your wife if you become clan leader and my sister dies on some stupid mission, so yeah.. Nice to meet you!?"

"So your advice was for your own good? If something would happen to her then – "

"NO!" I snapped. "Are you crazy?! I gave you the advice because you seem like nice guy will probably be a good leader and a fine husband for my sister! So stop with the bullshit!"

Neither of us said a word after that and while I attempted to calm down he sent me a chilling look as he tried to find some sort of sign that I was lying.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and I made you think some stupid things. I just wanted to help."

When he didn't say anything I thought that maybe I should leave. I didn't know where I was though so I couldn't.

"Okay, I believe you." his voice stopped me from going away anyways. "And I'm sorry for... you know"

"It's okay."

He scratched the back of his head "So, how about dango?"

"Nice change of subject." I looked at him with a smile. "I want two portions!"

"You will get fat kid" he smiled back.

"And you are paying!"

His smile fell just like that "Why?!"

* * *

 _'Fugaku is a great person'_ I thought while walking beside him. _'I' never liked him in the manga. He was so cold and.. lets be honest, his parenting skills sucked, hard. He was a good leader, that's for sure but as father he was just horrible, for both of his sons. But now, I see that he is a good person and even a fun one! Sarcastic and stiff but fun. So why was he such a bad parent?_ _The elders probably brainwashed him, now that's something I can believe!'_

"Are we lost?" I had to ask him. He has told me that he know a shortcut to the Uchiha compound from dango shop which is in the middle of the village, but it doesn't feel like a shortcut. No at all.

 _'If we just went like every normal person, we would probably be at home already. But nooo..'_

I heard a snort "No, we aren't. We are almost there so don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Just fucking tired.." I kicked a pebble away from me.

The man started to clap "It's sixth curse in a hour. You have such a beautiful language for a four year old kid. Your mum must be proud, right?"

"You can ask her yourself because you are escorting me home."

"I am?" he asked surprised "Would you mind telling me why?"

"It's simple. It's dark already – "

"No it's not."

" – and I, as a little childe, shouldn't walk alone at hour like this – "

"It's like.. Eleven am? "

" – because my mother would kill me – "

"Do I look like I care?"

" – and of course someone from my family have to see you because without that, they will never believe me about today." I ended with a smile.

"You are overreacting."

I looked at him like he is crazy "Do you really think that my mother would believe me if I tell her that I spend my day with a friend who isn't Kise? Please.. use your brain."

He glared at me "It's not my fault that you are antisocial. And _oh_? We are friends now?"

"I'm not antisocial!" I snapped " I just don't like strangers and kids. Especially kids."

"Yeah.. say whatever you want."

"You know what? You are mean! I won't introduce you to Mikoto."

"Oh no, and what will I do now?" his face now full of false distress.

"You know wha – "

"We are at the compound." He interrupted me "Which way now?"

I nodded my head to the left and started to walk while Fugaku followed me quietly.

For some time we didn't speak. Just observed the surroundings.

It was a nice afternoon, even not as hot as it was earlier, so I enjoyed it quite well. The streets were full of people and not all of them were from my clan what made me shocked a little. I've never paid much attention to the surrounding so when I saw other clans, it took me some time to think properly again. _'Weren't Uchihas negative towards outsiders?'_ I asked myself observing the people. You could see some Akimichi families buying food, a random Inuzuka with his two ninkens talking to one of the men from Police Force. Aburames, Senjus, Naras and even some civilians walked through the streets of cursed clan compound and laughed with their friends.

I nodded in my head _'So it was okay until the Kyubi attack. I can now understand why Uchihas were so angry about behavior of other people after the incident…'_

The group of teenage girls sitting in coffee shop attracted my attention. Two Uchihas, one Nara, Yamanaka and Sarutobi giggling and gossiping together.

 _'…They were hurt because their comrades turned away from them. Even thought that they knew each other so well, they haven't believed in their innocence. Tobirama Senju once said that "no other clan treasured love as much as Uchiha." The friends that they loved betrayed them so that love transformed into a hatred and here we go.. the coup d'état.'_ I sighed _'What a shitty situation.'_

I stopped in front of gray-blue building. "I live here."

"Okay so I will be going." He patted my head and when I wanted to protest, Mikoto left the house and saw us.

"Eri-chan? Where have you been?!" she ran to me half angry half relieved "Mother and I were so worried about you! You normally go home after signing off from the hospital." she kneeled to my eye level.

"Ehm, sorry!" spoke Fugaku before I could say a world "It's my fault."

I looked at him shocked while Mikoto had a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Why a teenage boy like you spend his day with my little sister?" she glared at him.

"We only talked, I assure you" he glared back.

 _'And the glaring contest started!'_

Mikoto gave up after 5minutes and sighted "I believe you but.. let's be clear." She stood up from her previous position so she could come closer to him. When their faces were inches away she spoke slowly and dangerously "Do something to my Imouto and I will cut off your balls, fry them and make sure you eat them." She held his gaze a little longer and when she decided that he get the point she took my hand and she dragged me towards our house.

"See ya Fugaku! Thanks for dango!" I yelled before doors almost slammed my face.

* * *

meanwhile with the teenage boy

* * *

"SLAM"

I only could look like at the place where, two seconds, ago stood my new little friend. _'She Is young. Very young. And swears like a sailor. But I can turn the blind eye to her less intelligent side and say that she is something new.'_ He scratched his neck and sighed before looking at the sky.

"It's time for some training." One last time he glanced at the house and after that he moved along the street.

 _'I have to talk with the elders about that kid. She will be a great help for the clan one day if we train her properly.'_ He thought after some time. _'And that Mikoto girl?'_ The only though of her made him trembled _'God help me if I ever marry her.'_

* * *

 **Tell me what do you think about the story so far, please. I'm kinda losing motivation.**


	10. Uchihas really don't like to lose

**If I owned Naruto manga, I would make our happy boy a redhead. An Uzumaki must be an Uzumaki!**

 **Chapter 10.**

* * *

The Academy is a huge building located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. As we all know, it's the place where future ninja are trained and where official ninjas receive their assignments, but we will concentrate on the first thing.

Not every person can learn at Ninja School of course. Every candidate have to meet three conditions so the admission could be granted.

1\. Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity.

2\. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work.

3\. Be healthy in mind and body.

If you are okay with them - you are accepted. Probably, if you even weren't healthy in mind they still would let you in. Which ninja isn't a psycho, come on? But whatever..

Congratulation! From today on, you will start the school in which you are taught the art of killing. I'm sure you are proud of yourself!

As with any school, students are taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc blahblahblah.. These lessons are typically framed in a ninja-context and in fact, are learned at all in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy.

The kids learn the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen their minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi. They are taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. Academy students are also taught about chakra and how to use it - hand seals.

Shinobi classes can be broken into the basic levels of Taij, Nin and Genjutsu.

*Taijutsu classes serve as the Ninja Academy's equivalent of physical education. During them, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Yeah, kids just have the opportunity to beat the shit out of each other. What a great classes.

*Ninjutsu classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. Students are taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, and ultimately how to use techniques such as the Transformation Technique and the Clone Technique.

*Genjutsu classes are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it.

So if I get all of this right, then it means that I will learn nothing during most of the classes cause most of these things I've been taught already by Komura-sensei.

Whatever.

You know what's the best thing? I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO KUNOICHI CLASSES! Ha! In your face all no Uchiha girls!

You ask why? Hm.. you see. My clan has it owns seduce classes for women shinobis. When I reach genin level, I will have to attend them for a month and that's all. So, I'm free from flower lessons for now, yay!

* * *

Today is the first day of the Academy and that's why I've found myself walking through the doors of class 1-B.

You have to give it to Konoha, classrooms are large! They have high ceilings, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard is a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once, so obviously no cheating or talking during lessons. What's worse – no sleeping too. Damn it.

Almost all kids inside the class were five years old like me, but if you looked closely, you could found some older children.

While looking at all those new people I've noticed a great seat near the window at the end of the classroom. I started walking towards it and some kid tried to stumble me with his foot what kinda irritated me.

I, as the member of the great Uchiha clan, should have just ignored that child's behavior and pass him without reacting, but.. I haven't been and Uchiha for my whole life, so yeah.. I don't act like a typical Uchiha all the time. My apologize.

I stepped as hard as I could on blond hair girl's leg - 'accidentally' of course - and satisfied with her cry of pain, I gracefully moved away.

Apparently, I've made a mistake. As soon as I sat down on my chosen spot, a bunch of angry girls came to me with clenched fists.

"I'm talking to you emo girl!" yelled a blonde from before. It's looked like she was a leader, cause what would be a different reason of the crowd around my desk? _'I know that Uchihas are good with ladies, but hey! I'm not gay! Leave me alone.'_

"Hey!" said the girl who now tried to grab me by my hair, "Don't ignore me you – "

I pushed her dirty hand away from my beautiful hair and locked my eyes with her trying to send her the message to back off.

The girl hasn't understood what I wanted to tell her with my gaze cause she started to scream. "You scum! You dared to touch me?!"

"Your name?" I demented from overemotional child before me.

She putted her hands on her hips, raised one eyebrow and smirked bitchy at me "I'm Yamanaka Aiko and I'm 8 years old, so show some respect idiot."

While she was still talking I looked bored away and stared through the window. It was such a nice day.

"Aiko-chan.. J-Just ignore her." I could hear her friends saying to her, "She is not worth it"

Hotheaded girl haven't listened, though. For a moment she was staring at me, but next she raised her hand and tried to punch me in the face.

At first, I've panicked. It's shameful of me, I know. I've never before fought with my peers, so I knew nothing about their skills and that scares me. But when I was waiting for the hit, I came to realize how slow her movements were and how not trained her body was.

 _'She has wrong position, her punch won't make any harm with body alignment like that.'_ I thought while changing my own position a little to dodge her attack.

Next, I pushed her a little in a right place near her right hip, making her fell on the ground,

 _'So unstable.'_ I noted to myself.

The classroom went silence. Everyone were looking at us. I stood up from my sit, hair covered my eyes as I walked slowly to her still laying body.

 _'Hell, why not? You go girl!'_ I cheered myself, _'Say something cool, come on! I know you can do this!'_

I crouched near her and smirked when I saw her speechless face. "Do you know that people like you with fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes, are most susceptible as they tend to burn easily?"

"Don't shit with me brat.." she finally managed to say some words.

I tilted my head back a little, so my one eye was visible right now. My smirk turned into an evil tooth smile as I chuckled softly.

"Yamanaka." I said in threatening way "Don't play with the fire" I kicked her in the stomach and she fell down the stairs, "or you will get burns."

 _'Damn.. It sounded better in my head._ ' I though disappointed. _'I hope that she gets what I meant, or else I made an idiot out of myself.'_

"Ekhem." the sound coming from the doors to the classroom interrupted my thoughts. Everyone turned their heads to see a young man in Konoha shinobi's clothes. He had a spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He had stern facial features and wore his forehead protector on his forehead _just like everyone should_.

"What's going on in here?" asked the man in indifferent manner.

Aiko girl jumped from her place on the ground as fast as she could and yelled while pointing her finger at me "She just attacked me without a reason sensei!"

I stood up with two eyebrows raised highly in wonderment. _'What a little bitch'_ I thought while putting my hands in the air giving up.

"Yeah, I punched her because she is too bratty for her own good." I hissed at her promising revenge.

"You can't fight while your sensei isn't around." He informed us and sighed exhausted while just leaving the class of confused kids behind.

"What's up with him." asked one of the boys after a moment of silence. "Wasn't he our sensei?"

"Yeah, I thought that too." some girl answered him.

As the conversation in the classroom has started, another adult showed up, this time coming inside the room. He punched the desk hard enough to make a loud sound. When he finally has caught our attention, he spoke.

"My name is Tayoko Kenta and I'm going to be a teacher of some of you through your years in academy." He smiled happily and started to write his name on the board while saying "You can call me Kenta-sensei or if you want to be more formal, Tayoko-sensei. I'm fine with both."

I looked at kanji that he wrote and next at him.

 _'_ _健太_ _means something like strong and healthy, thick and large. His name for sure suits him'_ I decided.

 _'Kento-sensei.. let's face it, is a fat man. His chin length dark green hair, which is parted in the middle, looks really stupid. I think, I won't be ever able to ever take him seriously, especially with his over happy face.'_

"Now, please take your sits. We will have a little test." That information surprised me as much as the rest of kids.

"I just want to see on which level are you, so stop your whining, okay?" when everyone silenced, he continued "After writing part we will move to physical part. If some of you, won't be able to answer any questions and run many laps around the playing field – don't worry, we will work on everything in the future." I heard some sighs of relief.

"And what if someone does great in both parts?" asked Yamanaka smirking confidently.

Sensei smiled "A child like that will be moved to a higher class."

 _'Oh? That's interesting.'_ I couldn't help but think, _'I can leave this shitty class.'_

"Okay! So let's start!" announced the man while taking out some papers.

 _'Bring it on, baby.'_

* * *

 **Question 1.**

Which of the following techniques specializes in Illusions and Transformations? Put an X near the right answer.

A) Ninjutsu

B) Juinjutsu

C) Genjutsu

D) Taijutsu

E) Kinjutsu

 **Question 3.**

What chakra is? Write at least 5 sentences.

 **Question 8.**

Who are the founders of Konoha? Write their full names.

 **Question 12.**

Calculate with what speed will a kunai fly from the height of 6 meters with a weight of 8 kg.

 **Question 13.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen is a

A) First Hokage

B) Second Hokage

C) Third Hokage

D) Fourth Hokage

Put an X near the right answer.

 **Question 16.**

Who are 'The Kages' and how many of them exists? Write the names of the villages in which they live.

 **Question 20.**

What's "The Will of Fire" ?

* * *

I looked through the questions trying to find any catch. _'Are they_ _really just checking our knowledge, or something more...'_

Firstly, they look if you can read and write. It's obvious that if you can't then your paper will be blank. Secondly, they want to see if you are able to understand the questions - in two words - reading comprehension. They gave also some math to see if you can add and subtract or even use some mathematical formulas. I have to say that none five years old kid should be able to do this math problems.. but maybe I'm wrong.

 _'What is "The Will of Fire"? huh..'_ this question is the hardest of all. _'..That's the catch I was looking for.'_

By answering this question, you show how intelligent you really are. What do you understand about shinobi life and what you still need to learn. For example:

Answer A) The Will of Fire is a will of fight in every person in Konoha.

Simple but enough to satisfies the teacher, right? Every kid is taught this formula at home by their parents – it's a tradition. It's obvious that most of the children in the classroom will write the answer like that, unless..

Unless they've already tried to find their own meaning for 'The Will of Fire'. The kid like that will probably write something like:

Answer B) The Will of Fire is a feeling that every villager has since the day of their birth. It's the thing that make us want to protect our village no matter what.

This answer is the answer of a fresh made Genin, I suppose. They still don't know what exactly they want to protect, but they are on the right road to find out. When they come to know what their "King" is, then they will truly become shinobis of Konohagakure.

In my opinion, the "King" is simply anything or anyone that shinobi wants to protect, so my answer is:

 _The Will of Fire is a will inside my heart, that makes me protect the future of people around me even at the cost of my life._

* * *

"Okay students, listen up. I'm giving you one hour. Through one hour you will run laps around this playing field without stopping. You, as future ninjas, have to know your limits. If you know that your stamina isn't good enough to run all the time – just walk, but don't stop. I will count every lap you take. Okay, ready to go?"

All kids prepared themselves to the gear.

"On 'go' you can start running. Three! Two! GO!" I moved as fast as I could and started to speed.

"What about "one!" sensei?!" yelled some kids behind me.

Kento-sensei just laughed at them while sitting on the bench with a pan and a paper, "Oh sorry, I forgot."

After a hour, most of my classmates laid on the ground trying to catch their breath. The run was just too much for them.

There were some people like me and Yamanaka girl, who could still stand normally. Well, I'm not surprised that most of them were clan kids of course. We are cheaters. We all were trained for some time now and hundred laps was nothing for our bodies.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Our teacher almost cried out, "you've done well. You can go home now, but if some of you are interested in your outcome, please stay here a little longer."

Most of kids from the grass went home when they heard the permission to leave, leaving behind about ten people with Kento-sensei.

"Firstly, I'm impressed that you did this good. I will check the tests tonight, so tomorrow you will know who is moving up in years and who is not. Let's hope that more of you will stay with me, you know? I liked you already" He winked playfully.

"Sensei, can you hurry?" asked a kid from Nara clan "I want to go already."

"Yes, yes. Naturally. Let's see, shall we?" he hummed, "138 laps – Yamanaka Aiko."

 _'I knew – Wait! What?!'_ I looked at her shocked. _'I'm sure that I always ran before her!'_

"136 laps – Uchiha Eri."

 _'What a bullshit.'_

"115 laps – Makao Haru."

 _'How it's even possible?'_

"103 laps – Nara Oroto."

 _'Fuck this! I trained so hard and what?'_

"From 89 laps to 69 – rest of you. – "

 _'I lost with some stupid blonde! How?!'_

" - Like I said, you all have done great! Now shoo~ Go home."

He didn't has to repeat that twice, because I ran away from the playing field like it was on fire.

I passed person by person, still full of anger. It irritated me that some mare child could won with me. _'I've been training for so long and the training still shows no results. Why should I train at all? I can just fuck this and live the life of a mare civilian.'_

"Stupid Yamanaka!" I said under my nose.

"Hey! Eri!" yelled someone after me, "Stop running!" but I couldn't.

I wanted to punch something so hard. If I had stopped there, in the middle of the street, I would have hurt someone. So I continued to ran until I found myself in one of the Uchiha training grounds. Without thinking, I jumped in the air and hit the tree before me. Yeah.. it fucking hurt.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?!" said a voice behind me.

I turned my angry face towards newcomer and saw my friend whose presence cool me down a little for a second. _'Kise?'_

"Kise?" I said aloud. "What are you doing here?"

He walked closer to me, " I ran after you since the academy moron! I called after you again and again and you – " he clenched his fist on my shirt and pulled me up to himself " – why the hell haven't you stopped!?"

His upset face made me curious "What's the big deal, huh?" I asked, "It's not like I told you to chase after me."

"I'm your best friend! I saw your irritation and it made me worried, is it so strange?!"

"Don't you dare to yell at me!" I freed from his grip, "And don't you dare to say that you were worried! When did you last spend some time with me? Tell me!"

Kise just stared unfazed at me, no guilt was visible in his eyes.

"I was hospitalized like hundreds of times and you've never come to see me! What a friend are you, wow!" tears showed up in my eyes, "I've trained all this time so I can protect you and the others, but especially you and what?! I lost today with some Yamanaka bitch! I'm useless! You're useless!" my nerves finally lost as I punched him right in the middle of the face. He hasn't dodged though he was able to do that easily.

The blood dripped form his nose, "You finished?"

I've never have the chance to answer him, because he hit me in the stomach with his fist. "I'm you best friend Eri! And I will always be one! Don't say stupid things like that!" he tried to kick me after that, but I dodged under his leg and grabbed him by it. Next I outweighed his right side and we both fell to the ground.

I sat on his chest, "So were where you?!" I yelled while punching his face. I haven't even notices how hard I have started to cry.

"I've visited you but you were always sleeping when I came! You train all the time and when you aren't you just sleep or disappear somewhere" he blocked my last punch and threw me away from himself while standing up. He kicked my side three times before I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him down again.

"I have to be strong that's why I train all days!"

He jerked me by my hair "You are already!"

"So why that bitch was better than me?!" I cried loudly and bit him in the arm.

"Agh! What are you! A dog!" he let go of me.

I pouted "I prefer cats."

He looked at me and after he had enough of glaring, he smiled softly shaking his head, "You okay?"

I kicked him one last time "Yeah.."

"Bitch." Kise said under his blooded nose and I laughed.

"You are happy because I'm hurt you little sadist?" He crossed his arms around his torso and turned his face to left while puffing out his cheeks.

This picture made me smile widely "Thanks, buddy."

The boy looked at me seriously, "You are strong Eri. That girl who beat you.. who is she?"

"Yamanaka Aiko." I said angry, still mad about her won.

"Aiko?!" Kise asked surprised.

I just nodded.

"How the hell that weak girl could beat you?" his voice full of disbelieve.

"I don't know!" I yelled defensively "I can't even remind myself when exactly had she ran this two more laps than me."

The boy blinked quickly ten times and then burst out laughing, "Laps?" he laughed harder "Oh my, I thought that you two had a sparring or something, but nope. This big fuss is about some stupid laps? Her won isn't a big deal."

"It is!"

"It's not!"

I turned in other direction, "But I've lost."

Kise put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, "Not last time, probably. Just learn that you won't always be on top, Eri. No matter how much you would love that. We might be Uchihas, but we aren't perfect."

"From when are you so smart, huh idiot?"

"Well.. I'm older, so it's just obvious that – " my punch in the head stopped him from finishing.

"Shut up you cocksucker!"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Class, attention please!" said sensei the next day at academy. "Here is the list of people who will be skipping this year. I'm going to read it, so sit down and stay silence."

He watched with keen eyes as everyone sat down and when he was satisfied enough with us, he started to read names and results. After hearing names of half of my class, it finally was my turn. My façade staid indifferent but inside I was a bundle of nerves.

"Uchiha Eri!" I raised from my chair "You got 100% on writing part. Congratulations, you will be a student of Serjuri-sensei from now on. Go to class 4-A. Next – "

As fast and graceful as I could, I took my things and left the classroom. When I found myself running alone towards the designated place, big toothy smile appeared on my face.

 _'Hell yeah! It's so great! I'm skipping 3 years! New class, new class!~ I'm coming!'_

I knocked on the door of class 4-A and opened them to see the weird man from yesterday. He looked at me and waved to came in. While I was walking towards him, the man started speaking towards his proteges, "Listen up shrimps, this is your new friend. Now, be quite. She will introduce herself." he ended when I stopped before him.

I turned myself to my new classmates and couldn't resist the happiness that went through me. There, in the middle of the room, sat Kise with his stupid smirk.

"I'm Uchiha Eri. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **I took all things about the academy form naruto wiki so they are true to the manga.**

 **I don't like this chapter much.. What do you think about it?**

 **Oh, also I'm really sorry for any errors!**


	11. Elders will

**A lot of errors and yeah.. just prepare yourself.**

 **Hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

As soon as I introduced myself the noise welcomed the classroom. The boys yelled something about 'another annoying Uchiha' and girls about 'me being too young to be in the same class as they'.

Well, it's not like I gave a shit about their opinion about me, but one thing irritated me. Just one little thing.

"Who the hell called my friend Kise an annoying Uchiha, you shrimps?!"

The whole class went silent when my high, childish voice raised at them from anger. Everyone looked at me like I've grown a second head. No one spoke.

 _'_ _Shit.. I fucked again. New class = new enemies. Bravo!'_ I thought disappointed with myself, though still confident that I did a right thing. It's obvious that you mustn't insult my friend. It's as obvious as the fact that Madara is the God of sexiness, da-ah.

"Em.. Eri?" Kise tried to cough my attention "I think that they didn't have me in minds while saying that."

I blinked confused, "You are an Uchiha, Kise. You forget?"

"I'm not an idiot Eri!" he shouted at me while standing up from his chair.

"Control yourself boy." reprimand him our sensei in his lazy manner.

When my goofy friend opened his mouth to apologize, someone spoke from the last row, "I'm the annoying Uchiha. Can we start our lesson now? I'm wasting my time here."

There, in the shadow in the corner of the classroom, sat a boy with violet hair. I didn't even need to look at his clothes to find the Uchiha symbol, to know that he is my clan mate. The emotionless voice and irritated face spoke for itself. He, like the rest of the class, was Kise's age and he, as he said himself, was the annoying one.

The boy caught my gaze. I haven't stopped looking at him though - he interested me. After a moment of eye contact I could almost hear him saying _"fuck off"._

 _'_ _Someone here doesn't like people –'_

"Okay." Serjuri-sensei interrupted my thoughts. "Eri, your seat from today on will be near Kani, the nice boy who's time is wasted here."

"But sensei, can I – " I tried to propose the empty place in front of Kise but the man didn't want to listen to me.

"Go and sit down, young lady. Okay class. Today we will talk about.."

I ignored him after that, just like he ignored my objections, and walked towards my designated seat.

Some kids, that I passed, wished me good luck or just whispered something I couldn't get. Their action hasn't improved my mood at all.

When I finally sat down next to the boy, there was one thing that couldn't leave me alone, "I hate violet."

I thought that I whispered it too silent for anyone to hear, but my neighbor undeceived me.

"I hate it, too."

* * *

".. so yeah, I like my new class. I'm glad that Kise is with me and all but damn it, those fangirls are awful! "Leave Kise-kun alone", "Kise-kun is so cool", "Kise-kun lets go eat something together today" and so onnnn. Seriously, what's wrong with them? He is a stupid brat, why the hell are they fangirling over him? I mean, he is an Uchiha and what? If I were them I would fangirl over our sensei, cause he is kinda hot – "

"He is too old for you"

"- he has nice muscles and all. And his ass, oh damn! You need to see it –"

"He is your sensei."

"- his hair is awesome! You need to grow your hair and tie them like he does –"

"I like my hair."

"- I will draw him for you or something, ne? I'm sure you want that."

"Just tell me his name brat. Maybe I met him before."

"Senjuri I think? Strange name really, but I can forgive him that because he has a nice ass. Have I said that already? Cause that ass is really – "

Fugaku put his hand on my mouth to shut me up, "I know him. You are too young for him as I said before. That's good that he is your sensei though. He is a fine shinobi. Concentrate on your studies and train hard – AUGH.." he took his hand away with disgusted face "Don't lick me, you dog."

I winked at him but his face hasn't changed, "Oh, don't be so princess like. I'm sure that you hand worse things on your hands than my saliva."

My future brother in law raised one eyebrow daring me to say any example _. 'Well.._ '

"As we all know, men have needs and one of them is masturbating. I just know that you, every night, have your cum on your hands so please don't act like you – "

"You are disgusting."

" – don't play with your unicorn horn – "

"Unicorn? Stop inventing new words."

" – your tube with a cream – "

"…"

" – your lollipop – "

"You are a kid, you shouldn't at all know these things."

" – and your dango balls – "

"Shut up."

"I.. have no more ideas for names so I shall shut up."

Fugaku hit me on the head and I can guarantee you that is wasn't a light hit. "You motherfucker – "

"I dare you to say one more thing connected to 'sex' and I will tell everything to Mikoto."

"Firstly, you are scared of her so yeah, I can see through your bullshit –"

"I'm not."

"Secondly, have I ever rejected any challenge?"

He thought about my question for a second, "Actually no.."

"Exactly – "

"You even ate a dead mouse."

"That happened one time.. And you paid for my food for the whole day so it was worth it – "

"And you licked my shoes so many times."

"I - I'm not ashamed of that." I crossed my hands over my chest, "But that's not the point! The point is that.. have you ever had sex? No you don't have to answer that, I know that you have. Tell me, just how old was that woman? Had she wrinkles on her vagina?"

"Eri.."

"Okay.. every women has them. What a stupid question Eri, start using your brain!" I sighted and rolled my eyes, "Well, it's so obvious that you lost your virginity for the village. Almost every shinobi did. Just tell me her age. Or better! Can I guess who was that?"

"No."

"It was that bitch - the owner of Tora, right?"

"Eri."

"It was the mother of feudal lord? I've heard that she gives a lot of missions to the young men so.. it would make sense"

"Eri."

"Or was it that Runi chick? That clan elder? She is like a hundred years old. I heard her stories about Madara-sama's trainings with her. Those stories always turned kinda erotic – "

"Eri."

"I'm not sure why parents let that bitch look after kids, seriously. Whats wrong with you adults?!"

"Okay, I'm done with you for today." he got up from the grass and started to move away from our place under the tree.

"Oh, don't be like that!" I shouted after him but the man only raised his hand and waved to me.

I was left alone.

The day was nice. It wasn't hot, it was just lukewarm. The sun broke through the clouds. The wind was light, it barely moved your hair form your head. Yes, it was a nice day.

' _The perfect day for training I may say.'_

* * *

"Komura-sensei!~ Are you here?" I shouted while walking through my training grounds. Okay, they aren't mine, but I like to call them like that. I was training there daily for all those days, I think I have the rights to call it like I want. No? Damn it.. what a pity.

"Next time use some sensing skills maybe, instead of screaming, how about that?" said the blonde man when he shunshined before me.

"I have no sensing skills – "

"You have some. But that doesn't matter. Just do what I told you to do." he cut me off before I could think of any excuses, "So. Where were you yesterday?"

"At school?" I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, cause it kinda was.

He looked at me unimpressed, "Don't try to be a funny person, kid. It will end up badly for you. I meant, where were you after school? You skipped my training without a reason, am I right?"

"No, you are not, sir. Sensei just held us after the classes – "

"For whole day?"

"Yes?"

I knew that he hadn't bought it, but what was I supposed to say? You know sensei, I kinda lost my mind yesterday cause I lost in some stupid thing and I 'cried' like some kid who lost his toy? Great idea guys.

"Let's pretend, that I believe you. So, what have you learned at school?"

"Well.." I paused for a moment, "Nothing? Today was my second day?"

"And you did nothing for whole classes?"

"Kind of"

The man didn't look like he was pleased to hear that. At first, he was just looking at me like I'm lying, but next he just punched me right in the face, "You should have dogged that" he said. Yeah, thanks dude.

My body flew backwards but I was able to stay still on my legs. The blood dripped from my lips and my chick hurt. _'What the fuck?!'_

Komura-sensei was just standing there, like nothing happened and he was looking at his nails, "Don't look at me like I had betrayed you. It's as I said – you should have dogged that. I think that you stopped taking your training seriously. Do you think that you are strong enough?"

"Of course –"

He interrupted me, "Exactly, you aren't. We don't live in the nice world, Eri. You might be still a kid but I know that you aren't stupid and clueless. You know perfectly well that being a shinobi isn't an easy job so stop ignoring that fact. You can't act like a kid, even if you are one."

"I know but –"

"Elders want you to finish the academy in max two years. Just remember that you aren't there to have fun, but to learn some things. Find some trustful comrades and leave that place as soon as you can. Do you understand?"

I gritted my teeth from anger and nodded my head.

"Great. Now we will train. You are doing today's training as well as yesterday's, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

He made a strange noise, like he was thinking about some horrible things that he should make me do, "Let's start from normal warm-up routine, next we will work on your reacting time and strength. After that you will have a break during which you will run around the whole training-grounds sector. Umm.. I will inform you about the rest of your exercise when you are done with this. Now, move. 20 laps around the village."

* * *

It was the midnight when I finally came back home. I couldn't feel my legs and arms. I had not that much chakra left – just enough to survive. I had cuts and burns all over my body. Let's just say that I looked like shit.

"Oh god Eri! I'm waiting for you for a whole day. What – what happened?" My mother dragged me to the bathroom as soon as she saw my state "Komura-san again?"

"You can say that." I answered tiredly, "He just gave me more training than usual and I think that he raised the level of it, again."

"You should speak about it with Mikoto when she is back." the woman advised me while cleaning my wounds.

"Maybe." I rested my head on my mother's arm, "Why do elders want me to graduate so soon?"

She actually paused. Her body staid still for 5 seconds and after that she continued, "The war will start soon. They want you to be in genin team before it happens."

 _'_ _Oh shit! I totally forgot about the war!'_

"Thanks to that you might get a better jonin and train with him before they send you on the mission outside the village. During wars, D ranked missions aren't only inside Konoha, so they are also dangerous."

"That make sense."

"Yes, it does. You are in the class with Kise, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah.."

"He had 4 prodigies in his class and they all have graduated last year. They weren't older than 7 I think.. that's the other reason why elders want you to graduate at this age, so we can give the village our own prodigy."

"Who are they?"

"One Inuzuka, Nara and Uzumaki. Also one clan-less kid, he is kind of famous already because he is in Jiraiya-san's team."

 _'_ _Oh don't shit with me..'_

"Namikaze I suppose? Or something on 'N'"

 _'_ _I'm his age?!'_

"Do you know him?" my mother asked curiously.

"N-No, I don't. I'm just sad that I can't have the sannin as my jonin sensei." I laughed nervously while I scratched my neck.

She patted my head and put last bandage on my leg, "Sannins? Why do you call them like that, my dear?"

"Cause that's their title?" I answered a little confused and not sure anymore.

The woman shook her head a little, "And here I thought that you know everything." She giggled, " The fact that the Hokage was their sensei, doesn't make them the sannins. They still have to demonstrate their power. But they are young, we will see if they are strong enough to reach that title, sweetie. Now come. I will give you some food and you need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow… I mean, today."

"Okay mum.."

 _'_ _Shit.'_ I thought while I followed her to the kitchen, ' _I need to think more about the timeline cause apparently, I have no idea where I am.'_

I laid my face on the table and closed my eyes, _'So Minato and Kushina must be like 8 right now. Tsunade and Orochimaru are still in the village. Snake-psycho is still sane and Dan is alive. That's so strange. What should I do with that? How can I help them when I'm only 5?'_

The loud yawed left my mouth, _'And Akatsuki still doesn't exist, huh? So many possibilities to change the future Eri.. use them..'_

I haven't even noticed when I fell asleep.

* * *

 **This chapter is so messy oh gosh haha. I'm so sorry. I just had free time but no ideas for the chapter so I just wrote whatever came to my mind.**

 **But tell me, what do you think about saving Dan? Or getting friendly with Orochimaru? Should Eri maybe concentrate on Minato and Kushina? Or just on herself and not on the plot? Leave a review! ;)**


End file.
